Second Lady
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Arizona Robbins happens to be the best pediatric surgeon in the country. She also happens to be best friends with the first female president of United States of America, Callie Torres. Their feelings for each other run deeper but will they act on it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN. IT'S ME. WITH ANOTHER CALZONA STORY.** So anyway, I am only 4 chapters into this story and so far I have enjoyed writing it and it's supposed to be a cute slow burn but also slightly angst and dramatic. I tried something new with the plot and hopefully it's going to be a longer story. At first updates probably won't be regular because it is the busiest time of the school year so be patient. Thank you.

* * *

Arizona strode through the hospital hallways proudly, her spine straight and her head high. She has been incredible that day. Actually, she has not had a bad outcome for a month. Arizona entered the cafeteria and grabbed a smoothie. She sat down next to Alex who looked at her weirdly.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

Arizona grinned and slurped loudly. "I just rocked another surgery. On a preemie."

Alex huffed. "Cheater," he grumbled.

"Nope. Just awesome," Arizona replied smugly. She felt her phone vibrate and her smile only widened when she saw who the text was from.

 **Want to come over after work? I decided to take a little break during the weekend. You know where to find me.**

Arizona laughed after she re-read the message. Her fingers swiftly slid over the touch screen of her phone to type a reply.

 **If you're inviting me over for a Junior High sleepover, then yes. I'm in! :D**

Alex didn't even have to peak at Arizona's phone to know who she was talking to. It was always the same person. "I still think it's weird that you're texting with the president."

"She's not just the president. She's Calliope," Arizona said as if that would explain everything.

"I also think it's weird that you call her Calliope," Alex spoke again and then took a bite of his cheeseburger.

But to Arizona it wasn't strange. She has known Callie since they were little girls. They bonded over their mutual love for books and knowledge. Arizona wanted to be a firefighter. Callie wanted to be a detective. As they grew older Arizona realized she wanted to be a doctor. And Callie went into law. They were never apart for too long. Not even when they attended different schools. Arizona's brother, Tim, was their partner in crime. He was older, most of the time responsible for them. And the girls got him in trouble a lot. When Arizona came out Callie was the second person to know. The first one was Tim, who encouraged her to tell Callie. And nothing changed. They remained best friends even when Callie entered the campaign for the next president and Arizona has always been proud. And Callie was ecstatic when she learned that Arizona was promoted into the head of a pediatric department. They were always there for each other. And now Tim was in Afghanistan with Marine Corps, Callie was mostly in Washington D.C. and Arizona was in Seattle. It was on rare occasions that Callie had enough time to travel to Seattle to her hidden house and spend some time with Arizona.

Arizona's day however didn't end the way she wanted it to. An emergency came through and she was working on a boy who fell off a chairlift while skiing because he did not use the safety handle. And he fell directly onto his ski pole, which punctured his leg from the impact. It was almost frightening to look at his injury. And all because he was playing a hero. It was already 10 pm when she finished her surgery.

 **Emergency surgery ran long. Sorryyy. Do you still want me to come over or are you sleeping?**

Arizona quickly learned to not have Callie's actual name saved in her phone. Many people knew they were friends and always wanted to know some sort of secrets. So now Arizona had Callie saved as a cool emoji with glasses. Arizona didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 **Not sleeping yet. Watching your favorite show… without you.**

Arizona laughed at the reply as she changed into her street clothes.

 **We'll just rewatch the episodes I missed when I get there. ;)**

Arizona drove to Callie's hidden house. There were very few people that knew it even existed and she knew magazines, newspapers and TV reporters were dying to find out the location of where President Torres was staying whenever she was in Seattle. It was hidden behind the trees, a single abandoned road leading to it. But Arizona knew the truth. The road was in great condition, better than it looked and there was barely a bump on it. And behind the forest was a modern fence that shielded the majestic house. Arizona's car stopped at the fence. The house was surrounded with security men. Arizona knew they had her license plate written down. They knew most of the details of her life. She rolled down her window. "It's me. You know that. Just let me in," she whined at one of security men. He barely glanced at her and continued a thorough check. Arizona sighed. She picked up her phone.

 **Your security guard is a meanie. I'm cold and he won't let me drive through.**

Finally he nodded and pressed a button to automatically open the gate. "Thanks," Arizona yelled at him and closed her window. She loved teasing Callie's security men or telling them jokes and watching them remain stoic and neutral. Arizona parked her car outside and made her way towards the front door. More security guards. But no one asked her anything.

The door was opened for her and when she entered Callie was standing in the hallway, beaming at her. But before Arizona could embrace her she was stopped. "Seriously, if I wanted to assassinate her I would have waited for there to be less guards," Arizona joked. She hated this part. When they went through her belongings and felt her up in case she had any weapons on her and would try to harm Callie. But she understood why and she actually appreciated knowing Callie was this safe. Just not when it was used on her.

Callie finally walked closer. She laughed at how impatient Arizona was, almost knocking the security men over with the force she used to get her purse back. "Hi," she said. She didn't know why she was nervous. Arizona was her best friend.

Arizona grinned back. "Hey. So thank you for inviting me over. I would have come sooner but some kid was playing a badass and fell off a chairlift while skiing and then fell directly onto his ski pole. It was messy. But I saved him."

Callie chuckled and walked after Arizona up the stairs. "Of course you saved him." The second store was the only part of the house unguarded. It gave them at least some sort of privacy. "How tired are you?" she asked after a while.

Arizona shrugged. She wasn't tired. And was hungry before but it passed during her last surgery. "Depends whether you're hungry. We could watch a movie before going to bed."

Callie grinned and opened the door of her bedroom. She saw Arizona's eyes widened and it made her laugh. Callie had all sorts of types of food delivered to her bedroom. She heard Arizona's stomach rumble. "I think you're definitely hungry."

Arizona laughed. She dropped her purse on the floor and kicked her shoes off. "How have you been? I can't believe it's been months since we've seen each other." She sat on the bed.

Callie immediately joined her. "It's been okay. Busy."

"Well you kind of are the most important person in America," Arizona teased. But she knew that while Callie loved the changes she was making, she wasn't the biggest fan of publicity.

"What do you want to watch?" Callie asked instead. She had to talk about her job constantly and she didn't want to waste her time with Arizona on that as well.

Arizona glanced at the TV and then moved her eyes back to the pile of delicious food. "We can just continue watching Devious Maids," Arizona said. "But you need to get comfortable."

Callie cracked a smile and laid down on the bed. She pressed a button on the remote to continue with the episode, but her attention remained on Arizona. "I hope I didn't interfere with any plans you might have had."

"Are you kidding me?" Arizona asked after she swallowed a large bite of her favorite pizza. "Nothing could be more important than hanging out with the president," she teased. "I had no plans for tonight anyway."

"You've been single for an awfully long time," Callie pointed out. "That's not like you." She poked Arizona in the hip and watched her snort.

"I'm so busy right now that I couldn't even imagine getting to know someone else and spend time with them and so on," Arizona said, shrugging. Also, she really didn't want to date anyone. "Besides, you haven't dated in a while either."

Callie laughed. "I feel like I can't even date. Everyone knows me. And it would be inappropriate to date anyone "below me"," Callie said, using air quotes. It's not that people really were below her. But media was constantly focused on her and any mistake she could possible make. Callie went in relationships with her heart and not her head. And while she was a huge LGBTQ+ defender, she wasn't out to the whole country. She was a proud bisexual, she wasn't hiding that. At least not from her family and friends that really knew her.

"Everyone from our high school is getting married and having babies," Arizona suddenly pointed.

"You don't even want babies."

Arizona laughed. "That may be true but maybe career really isn't everything. I'm going to be single for the rest of my life."

Callie chuckled, shaking her head. "You're hot. You've got women lining up for you, just waiting to attack. There's no way you'll die single."

Arizona smirked. "You're the president. You could date Prince Harry if you wanted to. Hell, I'd support it. Just imagine the headlines."

"Your imagination has gotten to wild," Callie said, once again poking Arizona but this time in her stomach. "He might be age appropriate to date but I don't think we would have gotten along that well."

Arizona didn't reply to that. She finished eating, taking a piece of everything that was brought in, and then ended up rubbing her swollen abdomen. "That was so good," she moaned. "But now I'm tired."

Callie rolled her eyes. "How about you take a bath huh? I already showered so I'm just going to change in my pajamas and then we can finish watching the third season."

"Sounds good," Arizona said. She rolled over onto the other side, facing Callie and wrapped her arm around Callie's abdomen and hid her face in Callie's shoulder. "I really missed you. It's kind of weird not having you around all the time."

"I know," Callie admitted. "I missed you too. But we can use that Facetime thing and talk every day. Or try to at least. We don't always have time to Skype. Especially me."

"You're kind of running the country," Arizona breathed out. "No one's angry at you for that. I'm going to shower now." She kissed Callie's cheek and rolled over before heading towards the bathroom.

Callie let out a long exhale. Oh, how much she loved her. Like really, really loved her. There was always something between them. Their first kiss was with each other, it happened during a school play when Arizona was Wendy and Callie was Peter Pan, because no boy wanted to be and she was the tallest girl. Arizona came out to her a few years later, at the age of 16, and Callie didn't panic when Arizona admitted that it was their kiss that made her realize that. Their friendship has remained the same over the years. Maybe even gotten stronger. Callie realized she has been laying down for a long time and quickly changed into her pajamas. In the White House that still meant a formal attire. Silk pajamas and always a robe over it. But here, in the safety of her privacy, she went with a long t-shirt and baggy shorts. She didn't care how she looked. Callie laid back down, her arms folding under the pillow as she exhaled and closed her eyes.

Arizona emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later. She really just loved the bathroom products Callie had. From the most amazing smelling soap to the softest moisturizer. She found Callie on the bed and she appeared to be asleep. "Calliope?" she called out, gently shaking her shoulders.

Callie moaned into her pillow, unhappy with the disruption. "Hmm?"

"Why are you already asleep?"

Callie rolled over onto her back. "I was comfortable and you were taking forever in the bathroom. You better lay down soon or I'll be falling asleep again," she warned jokingly.

Arizona turned off the lights and grabbed the remote. She laid down, pulling the warm blanket over her and Callie before pressing play. Her head immediately went to rest on Callie's shoulder and she felt fingers tracing random patterns on her back. "Will you come to dinner with mom and dad on Sunday?"

"I don't think I'll be able to make it," Callie murmured. "I'm heading back on Sunday. I can try and postpone the flight to late as possible but I have an important meeting on Monday and I need to be in DC."

Arizona pouted for a moment and sighed. "Alright. I hope you'll find time. They really miss you. I still think mom likes you better than me."

Callie chuckled. "That's not true. How about this, instead of dinner we just have brunch? They can come over here and save us the trouble of my security men going through your house."

"That would be lovely," Arizona admitted. "They'll be really happy to know that you found time for them. They've been mad at me a lot recently because I've been picking extra shifts at work."

"Why? You love spending time with your parents."

Arizona shrugged. "Others have their own families, kids, even pets. I'm just me. Besides, spending time with tiny humans could never be a terrible thing."

Callie smiled, her fingers reaching up into blonde curls. "I think you're doing a really awesome thing. Kids love you."

Arizona turned her head to meet Callie's eyes and grinned. "What's not to love?" She watched emotions surge through Callie's expressive brown eyes, her own stomach tingling with everything she was feeling whenever she looked at her best friend. But then Arizona swallowed hard and focused back on the television.

Nothing could happen between them. As long as Callie was the president, Arizona knew that their relationship could only remain as close friendship. It was better to have Callie as a best friend than to not have her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I cannot believe the amount of responds I got just for the first chapter. Wow! How incredible. Thank you so much. I wasn't planning on updating so soon but how can I not when you all seem so ready for the next chapter. I also came down with the worst case of bronchitis so that gives me more time to write even if my head's working a bit slower.

* * *

Arizona woke up pressed against her best friend for the second morning in a row. Callie was leaving today but her parents were coming over for lunch. Arizona was excited to have them in the same room again. Arizona stretched, her eyes still closed when she realized her hand was resting on Callie's back, Callie's t-shirt bunched together just above her hips. Arizona loved the small dimples by Callie's spin. She just wanted to press her fingertips against them, touch them, caress them, kiss them. Instead she not so accidentally nudged Callie in her thigh with her knee.

Callie let out a disapproving moan at being woken up. "More sleep," she croaked, her eyes still closed.

Arizona grinned. "But it's already 8 o'clock. We need to prepare food. You know my parents expect you to cook the traditional Torres brunch."

"Ten more minutes," Callie said in her strongest authority voice, even when she was fighting to get more sleep.

"Calliope," Arizona sang. "If you won't get up then I won't make you coffee. And you don't want that, do you?"

Callie's eyes finally opened, immediately meeting blue ones that were in her personal space. Arizona's blonde curls mixing with her own dark waves. "I want ten more minutes of sleep. No meetings, no duties. Just sleep."

Arizona scooted even closer, their foreheads touching and their breaths catching in their throats. "But you know how my dad feels about being punctual. They'll be here at 10.30 exactly," Arizona reminded her.

Callie nodded, her gaze dropping to Arizona's lips before back to her eyes and she swore she saw sparkles in the blue depths. She moved slightly backwards, enough to be able to breathe. "I'm going to shower. And I want that coffee."

"Deal," Arizona said. She watched Callie's t-shirt roll back down, covering the exposed skin before Callie walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Arizona shook her head and quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a V neck. She walked downstairs, feeling as if all eyes were on her but really not one security man did bat an eyelid at her. She placed a pot of water on the stove and opened the cardboard where Callie kept freshly ground coffee.

Callie got in the kitchen, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled deeply. Fresh coffee. Nothing was better than this. "What would your parents enjoy for lunch?"

Arizona jumped a little, her hand pressing over her rapidly beating heart. "It doesn't even matter," Arizona breathed out, turning around and facing Callie.

"Sorry if I scared you," Callie said, though a small tug of smirk on her lips told Arizona she wasn't really sorry. "Coconut chicken strips?"

Arizona's mouth watered. "With sweet chili sauce and white rice," she added. She hasn't eaten that in forever. Arizona used to love eating over at Callie's house because everything was so delicious there.

"You got it," Callie said and grinned. "Help me with the chicken." She stood by Arizona's side, preparing the lunch together even though Callie knew she had a Chef that could do it for her.

Arizona laughed when Callie flickered a bit of flour in her face. "I'll pay you back," she threatened.

"Sshh, don't let my men hear you. You know what happened last time," Callie reminded Arizona, chuckling at the memory.

When Arizona was visiting Callie for the first time in the White House she got in quite some trouble. They were both rather playful with each other and sometime during the evening Arizona ended up tackling Callie and her security men thought she was trying to hurt the President. They roughly picked Arizona up and then pinned her against the wall, searching for any kind of weapons before Callie finally convinced them that they were just goofing around.

Arizona smirked as she remembered there was a security man that stood outside the kitchen and walked to him. "I have a really great joke for you. Now, a reminder that my tiny human patients worked very hard on this one. What do elves learn at school?" she asked even though she knew she wasn't going to get a reply. Arizona grinned at him. "Elf-abet," she said and laughed.

He huffed and turned his head away from her.

"Okay, okay, I admit that one wasn't the best. Listen to this one. Why do bananas put on sunscreen before they go to the beach?" Arizona tried another joke, again knowing she wasn't getting an answer. "Because they might peel!" She saw the corners of his mouth pull into a smirk before quickly dropping and remaining stoic. "I'll make you laugh one day, I swear."

Callie heard the joke from the kitchen and laughed embarrassingly loudly at it. "Stop harassing them Arizona," she called out teasingly.

Arizona returned to Callie. "I can't believe you are not telling them jokes."

"Because we already tried that, remember. And I got reported to the person in charge of my security and he was not happy that the President of the United States of America was trying to entertain people that are responsible for her safety," Callie said and laughed at Arizona's eye roll. "Come on, you can start on the rice pudding." She hit Arizona's hip with her own.

It was exactly 10:30 when the doorbell rang and Callie went to open the door. Well, her security men opened it. "Barbara, Daniel," she said, smiling at them excitedly.

Barbara squealed, pushing past the security man and embracing Callie. "Oh, you have gotten even more beautiful, if that's even possible. Such a wonderful young lady," she cooed. "How has work been treating you?"

"It's been great, really. Nothing to complain about. Thank you for coming. I know the security is nuisance but unfortunately I can't get rid of it," she said.

Daniel smiled at her and gave her a side hug. "Lovely to see you again. Now, where is our trouble maker?"

Callie laughed. "In the dining room. I think she's folding napkins. Everything's ready so we can sit down and eat."

"Oh, and you can tell us everything," Barbara gushed excitedly.

The dining room was huge and open, light coming through the big windows and it was Callie's second favorite part of the house. The first part was the living room that was equally bright and welcoming. "There's not much to say. Everything is on the news and you know everything else about my personal life."

"What about love? Any handsome men or women?"

Arizona groaned. "Mom," she warned.

Barbara smiled. "Hello to you too, sweetheart." She hugged her daughter. "I hope you haven't been putting Callie in trouble."

"Me? I'm innocent," Arizona said, fluttering her eyelashes at her mom before also hugging her dad.

"Innocent?" Barbara repeated. "You always got sweet Calliope into trouble. That time you were in the middle school and ended up breaking the window with your head. You were lucky your skull stayed intact."

Arizona gasped. "That was her fault as well. She was the one chasing me."

Callie sat down and beamed at the bickering that was going on between Arizona and Barbara. This was her comfort zone. Dining with her best friend and her family. "Only because you said you would tell everyone that I was the one who released the school lizard."

"Well, you agreed that he was just so sad in its cage," Arizona defended herself.

"Because you were looking at me with your big, sad eyes. If I have said no, it would break your heart," Callie said and laughed when Arizona stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let's eat," Daniel announced. He never said much when Barbara and Arizona were playfully bickered. He learned which battles to fight, and this was not one of them. "Callie, tell us, have people been kind to you or do we need to hurt anyone?"

Callie really loved Daniel. He was a retired Colonel and he was willing to do anything to protect his family. "People have been wonderful. A few comments here and there but you can't kick everyone's asses."

Daniel smirked. "But we can most certainly try."

They ate mostly in silence, aside from Barbara's comments on how good the food was and a few questions here and there from Daniel. Callie wasn't looking forward to leaving this bubble later that day. Callie brought dessert to the table. "Rice pudding," she said proudly.

"Oh, honey. You shouldn't have to," Barbara said.

"I wanted to," Callie said and smiled.

Daniel was already digging a spoon in his bowl and getting the first taste. "Very good Callie," he praised. "We should have kept you around, just for the pudding."

Callie smirked. "Well, I still have 3 years left, so maybe afterwards." She has only been in the office for a year. It was the best, and also the worst year of her life. Presidents bared a lot of stress and she was grateful that the previous present has done a good job.

"And then another 4 years," Arizona said, nothing but positive that Callie would get elected again. "People love you. I've been reading some comments online and so far everyone enjoys your leadership."

Callie shrugged. "If it happens, it happens and if not, I'm still going to be happy. I can go back to being a lawyer."

"In seven years," Arizona said confidently.

Callie decided it was best not to argue with Arizona, especially since she didn't want her to get pinned by her security men again. They finished with dessert and Callie got an idea. "How about we go outside?"

Arizona walked by Callie's side, dreading the moment that she knew was going to come soon. Callie was leaving in less than an hour. "I'm kind of in love with this house," she admitted.

Callie has originally bought as her escape place. It was too big for just one person though. "I was thinking of keeping it," Callie murmured. "After my mandate ends. But I don't know what to do with it. It has a backyard with swing set. And an indoor spa."

"I would definitely move in with you," Arizona said and laughed. "It has a pool, Calliope. I've always wanted a pool."

"I know," Callie chuckled. She reached inside her jeans' pocket and dug out a key. "I want you to have this. So whenever I'm not here, you can come over. I can't give you the remote for the automatic gate though. But there's a key for the small gate, just park the car in front of it."

"And what will I do here without you?" Arizona asked, genuinely curious. Because she only came here to spend time with Callie.

Callie shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Arizona smirked. "So you're offering me this as a hook up place?"

Callie immediately cringed. "Okay, maybe not that." She also couldn't help but feel insanely jealous. No one should be touching Arizona in her house but Callie.

"Don't worry," Arizona said and laughed. "I won't be bringing any ladies over." They walked past the pool and to the small wooden pavilion that had a fireplace built in and two wooden benches. Arizona sat down next to Callie, her parents on the other bench. "Don't you ever feel stalked because of all the security?"

Callie saw the glare Arizona was giving to the couple of men that followed them behind. "Not really. I think I got used to it. It's a lot weirder when regular people come up to you and want pictures, or when I have to give interviews to the press."

Arizona sighed, leaning her head against Callie's shoulder. "Don't forget me now that you're famous."

"Never," Callie promised. "It's impossible to forget you anyway."

Arizona placed her hands on her lap and noticed Callie's hand twitch, as if she was fighting to urge to reach out. Arizona looked at her parents who seemed to be involved in a discussion and not paying attention to them so she sneaked her hand into Callie's.

Callie gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Too bad my parents couldn't come or this would be the perfect reunion," she murmured.

"I know," Arizona said with a small smile. "Where are they exactly? They always seem to be travelling."

"Mexico," Callie answered. "They decided to visit my mom's sister that still lives there. And get some vacation on the beach."

Arizona looked at the gray skies. "I wish we had sun now. We could soak in the pool and tan."

"It's February," Callie pointed out. "But I can definitely return some time during the summer and we can swim." She heard some noises from the security men and heard the garage door open. She glanced down at her watch. "I have to go," she said reluctantly.

Arizona stood up with Callie, their hands parting and falling by their sides. "I know. I have to go too."

Barbara and Daniel stood up from the bench as well and followed Callie to the garage. Their car was parked behind Arizona's so they had to leave first. "Give us a call sometime," Barbara said, squeezing Callie tightly.

"I will," Callie promised. She hugged Daniel as well and he gave her an encouraging smile. He didn't say much, but his thoughts could be read from his expressions. She waved them goodbye.

Arizona kicked the tip of foot against the red pavers on the ground. "Call me when you get home. Or at least text me."

Callie nodded. She watched the security check the house to make sure everything was locked and secured. "You can call me too. Whenever you want. It doesn't matter what time it is."

"Okay," Arizona said and released a shaky breath. "Thank you for a beautiful weekend."

"We'll repeat it soon," Callie said softly. She knew exactly how Arizona was feeling, she was just a little better at hiding her disappointment at leaving her behind. "Don't mop around too much," she teased.

"Miss President it's time," one of the men said.

Callie nodded at him. She leaned in and placed a trembling kiss on Arizona's left dimple. "Stay safe. And kick ass in the hospital."

"Always," Arizona replied cheekily. She embraced Callie one last time before letting her go and sitting in her car. She watched the gate open before her car as she left Callie's property.

Callie got inside the black jeep. One of the things she missed was driving herself. Now she was always driven around. There was a jeep, one that she was in. A large black van with security men and then another black jeep. She leaned against the car seat with a sigh. She was already missing Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are utterly incredible. Thank you so much for all the reviews and get well wishes and everything else. I'm doing my best but after next week starts my updates won't be this frequent. Stay patient and I love you.

* * *

Arizona landed in Washington, DC at 4 in the afternoon. She had her ear buds in her ears and was listening to the music on her phone. She was visiting Callie in the White House. She has taken 3 days off work, just for this. Arizona waited for everyone to get off the plane until she actually mustered enough courage. It was her second time here. And she was a lot more nervous than the previous time.

 **I wish I was there to pick you up. Can't wait to see you!**

Arizona smiled at the message she received from Callie and went to gather her luggage. Luckily her suitcase was bright and covered with multiple stickers, the perks of being a pediatric surgeon, so she easily spotted it. Getting a ride to the White House was a bigger challenge because she knew someone came here to get her. Searching for tall men, dressed in black was quite hard in the full airport.

"Doctor Robbins?" a questioning deep voice made Arizona turn around.

Arizona eyed the man carefully. He looked rather casually dressed, probably not to draw too much attention. "That's me, yes," she said although she knew he already knew that. This hasn't been the first time she was seeing him.

He grabbed her luggage and led her to a black jeep. "Sit in the back, please."

Arizona rolled her eyes but listened to him anyway. She was just too excited to see her best friend again that she didn't even want to put up a fight with her noisy security men.

 **In the car. SO EXCITED!**

Arizona didn't receive a reply but she assumed Callie was still busy. She wasn't sure how long she was driving but then the car came to a stop and the back door slid open. "Yay, we're here?" she asked giddily.

The man merely grunted and nodded his confirmation.

Arizona jumped out and grabbed her suitcase. But before she could really enter the White House she was checked again by security. "I don't think this is necessary. I was just on a plane." But they didn't listen. Afterwards Arizona was escorted to Callie's living quarters.

"Miss President is still attending a very important meeting but she should be here shortly," one of the man explained. "You may get yourself comfortable wherever you wish to."

Arizona sighed. She wanted to see Callie. But the bright side was that Callie had no security men in this part of the house. She knew Callie loved privacy and it made her feel a little better. There was a guest room set up for her but Arizona went into Callie's room instead. She felt exhausted from the travelling and decided to lay down. Just for a bit. She wasn't even aware her eyes were closing and then she entered the dreamland.

"Arizona," Callie said quietly, her fingers ghosting over her cheek as she watched Arizona's eyelashes flutter. She came in her bedroom two hours later to find Arizona passed out on her bed, so she knelt beside her to wake her up. "Wake up."

Arizona felt warm fingers caressing her cheek but she thought it was a part of her dream and only smiled. At least in her dreams Callie loved her back. She heard her name being whispered and her eyes closed tighter before finally fluttering open. She was met with gorgeous brown eyes and she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. "Hi," she rasped out.

"Hi to you too," Callie replied and smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

Arizona placed a hand over her mouth to cover the yawn. "I was waiting for you and I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"It's nearly 8 o'clock. You must be starving. Do you want to eat anything?" Callie asked. "And I'm sorry for being late but there was some meeting that I couldn't avoid."

"It's okay," Arizona murmured, still memorized by Callie's eyes. "And what kind of food?"

Callie finally broke their eye contact and stood up, straightening her back. "Whatever you want. I haven't had dinner yet either." Arizona only blinked in response. "Come on," Callie urged and offered her hand to Arizona.

Arizona gladly took it and allowed herself to be led in the dining room. They sat down next to each other. "So what kind of meeting did you have?"

"Boring one," Callie replied honestly. "I mean, I guess it wasn't that boring because it involves the wellbeing of this country but it wasn't anything excited, really. And I have a press release next week and then there's an interview on the Ellen show."

Arizona's eyes sparkled. "Ellen show? I want to meet Ellen. She's so cool. Imagine if we'd all be friends and hang out. Me and you and Ellen and Portia. How awesome would that be?"

Callie laughed. "Very awesome. I can take you to the screening, if you want. But you're going to have to stay backstage."

"Oh my god, really?" Arizona asked excitedly, her eyes widening. "I would love to. I mean that's like a dream come true. I can take a picture with her and show it to the tiny humans. They're going to be so jealous."

"Isn't it a little rude to gloat yourself in front of sick, dying kids?" Callie teased.

Arizona just shrugged. "I'll show them the picture. They'll love me even more."

The chef of White House entered Callie's private dining room with a small food trolley. "Miss President," he announced bashfully, "today we are serving you the French food. We have Navarin D'Agneau with pinot noir and for dessert we have Raspberry Charlotte."

Arizona's mouth watered just listening to the names of the food.

"Thank you," Callie said politely. It has taken her a while to get used to having a chef. She loved cooking for herself but there wasn't always time.

He placed the plates on the table and wine in the middle before excusing himself and leaving them alone.

"The food okay with you?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and happily dug in. It was a light meal, for that she was grateful because it was already late and she didn't want to risk having a stomach ache from eating too much. "This is so good," she moaned.

"I'm glad," Callie said with a smirk. They finished eating in comfortable silence, both rather tired from the day. They had a few days to catch up and were grateful for that. "You want to take a bath?" she asked after they finished with the delicious dessert.

Arizona smiled widely and nodded. "Do you have those bath bomb thingies?"

Callie chuckled. "I do."

Arizona happily marched into Callie's bathroom. She started the water and added the bath bomb before discharging her clothes and sinking into the hot water. She allowed herself to relax. She hasn't taken a day off in half a year and the last time she has seen Callie was two months ago. The facetime conversations and texting wasn't as good as seeing her in person. Arizona slowly washed her hair and then the rest of her body. She smelled like Callie and she was quite satisfied with herself when she emerged from the bathroom.

Callie stood there in a silky red nightgown that reached just above her knees and Arizona swallowed hard. Callie heard the door open and turned to Arizona. "Hope you don't mind, but I took a shower in the guest room bathroom."

"It's fine," Arizona replied, distracted. "So what do you want to do now?"

Callie shrugged and stretched her neck, groaning in discomfort. Sitting through long meetings and answering long phone calls made her neck stiff and her shoulders tense. "Whatever you want to do?"

"I could give you a massage," Arizona offered.

"With your girly hands?" Callie snorted and playfully glared at Arizona.

Arizona huffed and pushed Callie on the bed. "My offer stands for ten seconds only. Take it or you'll suffer with your sore muscles," she playfully threatened. She watched Callie roll on her stomach, her hands hugging the pillow under her face. Arizona jumped on the bed and sat on Callie's back.

"Ugh, what are they feeding you in Seattle?" Callie jokingly complained.

The comment made Arizona lean even more of her weight on Callie. She knew her best friend was just joking though. Her hands started rubbing over Callie's shoulders. "Don't you have a professional massage therapist though?"

"Mm, I do," Callie murmured, her eyes closing. "But she doesn't come until Tuesday and it's been a really long week."

Arizona pressed her palms into the knots she felt on Callie's shoulders and neck. "Girly hands my ass," she muttered. "My hands are nothing but a steady surgical tool," she continued babbling, feeling Callie's body shake with laughter.

"You're such a loud massager," Callie said, her voice muffled from her people. "I can't focus if you're talking the entire time." Arizona suddenly let out a loud laugh and Callie groaned before chuckling slightly. "Did you just fart on me?" Callie asked. She was definitely amused.

Arizona laughed again. "Why? Is that considered a threat against the President? Will you have to have me escorted to the prison?"

"It might be," Callie replied teasingly as to whether it was a threat.

"You don't know that," Arizona replied back, climbing off Callie's back so Callie could face her.

"I know everything," Callie said smugly. "After all, I am the President."

Arizona laughed. She loved that Callie's confidence was just the right size without making her seem like an asshole. It was kind of sexy, really. "I bet you don't know one thing," she said before she could stop herself.

Callie narrowed her eyes at Arizona. "And what would that be?"

"I can't tell you," Arizona said and shrugged. "If you knew, then you wouldn't have to ask."

Callie feigned hurt and turned on her side, away from Arizona and pulled the covers over her body. "Fine," she sighed dramatically. "Goodnight then."

Arizona let out a small laugh and snuggled into Callie's back. "Goodnight Calliope."

The next thing Arizona was aware of was lips pressed against her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin there. Arizona let out a sigh of pleasure, her hands tangling in dark curls. She felt those same lips move over on her own, a moan bubbling in her throat. And suddenly the lips were moving down her body. "Calliope," Arizona breathed out, her hands closing into fists around the sheets.

"Arizona?"

Arizona's eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up, brushing her hand through her wild curls. It was a dream. Just a dream. Although wonderful and very arousing. She realized Callie must have turned off the lights and covered her in a blanket as well. She found Callie's eyes looking at her worriedly and she realized she must have said her name out loud. "I'm sorry, it was a weird dream," she said quietly, her throat dry.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked, sleep still lacing her tone but she sounded concerned. "You look flushed. Was it a nightmare?"

That only deepened the blush on Arizona's cheeks but she was hoping that in the dark of their room Callie would fail to notice. "Yes," she lied. She knew Callie wasn't going to question her.

"Do you want to go outside? Get some water?" Callie asked, reaching out for Arizona. She tried to ignore the surge of electricity when her hand met Arizona's forearm.

"It's fine really," Arizona murmured, getting embarrassed. "I'm just going back to sleep." She laid back down and suddenly felt too hot with Callie's body right next to hers. She tossed and turned for a few minutes, kicking Callie a few times in the process.

Callie groaned. "Settle down please," she whined. "What's bothering you?"

Arizona buried her face in the pillow, trying to ignore the blushing heat she felt in her cheeks. "It's nothing. Just a really weird dream. I promise," she mumbled into the pillow.

"What kind of dream?" Callie continued. "You can tell me anything. If you want me to look under the bed and check the closet for monsters, I will."

"It was a sex dream," Arizona mumbled quietly in her pillow, hoping and praying that Callie didn't hear her.

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh? Well, that's okay. It happens. It's fine."

Arizona groaned as she heard the amusement in Callie's voice. "Shut up," she grumbled.

Callie laughed quietly. "Go back to sleep Arizona," she said. "It's all good."

Arizona relaxed but she still felt restless. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and admiring the light from the moon that came through the window. "Calliope?" she whispered, half an hour later.

"Hmm?"

Arizona smiled at Callie's sleepy hum. "Sorry," she said instead, "I won't bother you anymore."

Callie scooted closer, her arms finding their way around Arizona's waist as she pulled her flush against herself. "Sleep," she murmured and unaware of her actions gently kissed the back of Arizona's neck.

Arizona's breath got stuck in her throat but she remained still, falling asleep to the sound of Callie's deep breaths.

It was just a little past 7 in the morning when Callie woke up first, used to rising early. Arizona was still tangled in her arms and she carefully scooted away and out of the bed. She was craving coffee and a good breakfast.

"Miss President, what do you wish for breakfast?" her chef asked her as Callie entered the kitchen.

Callie hummed, contemplating the question. "You may leave for the day. I want to cook today."

"As you wish," the chef replied, not surprised at Callie's decision.

Callie happily looked through the fridge and realized what she could make for breakfast. Arizona loved scrambled eggs with toast and bacon so that is what she was going to make. With a pot of fresh coffee of course. She was nearly finished with breakfast when Arizona walked in, laptop in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"It's Saturday," Arizona said and sat down on the stool by the counter. "Tim calls every Saturday."

Callie nodded, smiling. "Morning by the way."

"Good morning," Arizona replied cheerfully. "What are you making for breakfast?" Instead of a verbal reply a plate was placed in front of her and she smiled widely, her dimples popping.

"Only food can make you smile this big," Callie teased and sat down next to Arizona with her own plate. "Eat it while it's hot though," she urged, gently elbowing her in the side.

Arizona happily dug in. Halfway through their breakfast her laptop started ringing, signalizing she was getting a call via Skype. She pressed accept and waited for Tim's face to pop into the screen. "Timmy!" she squealed.

"Hey flagstaff," Tim's deep voice rang through the laptop. He appeared to be sitting in a tent, his blue eyes warm, his blonde hair messy and his skin tan from the sun. "Good to see your face."

Arizona laughed. "Well, yours isn't so pretty so I can't say it back," she teased. "Guess where I am," she suddenly squealed. She watched Tim trying to look around but he couldn't come up with anything. "White house!"

Callie suddenly appeared behind Arizona grinning at Tim.

"Well hello Miss President," Tim said and whistled. "I haven't seen your face in a while, well besides on the news. How is work?"

"It's going well," Callie answered. "How's Marine's?"

Tim shrugged, his connection lost for a moment as the picture froze but it was fixed a few seconds later. "I can't complain. We're pretty safe at the moment. Just chilling, few civilians around but nothing dangerous. I assume my sister is keeping you in trouble."

Arizona glared at the knowing smirk on Tim's face. "I am completely innocent. I can't even try anything because there are security men everywhere and they'll think I'm trying to kill the president."

Callie laughed. "That's true. She's not on their good side."

"When are you coming home?" Arizona suddenly asked, interrupting them.

"Not for a while," Tim answered, "we've got new orders and we don't know how long it will take."

Arizona's shoulders slumped. She missed her brother. "I understand," she said quietly.

Callie placed her hand on Arizona's back, rubbing soothing circles. There was some yelling from the background and they knew Tim's time was up. "Stay safe alright?"

"Always. Take care of her for me," Tim said. "And I love you both."

"I love you too," Arizona replied. "Don't you dare to die."

"Never," Tim said and waved before the screen went blank on his side.

Arizona closed her eyes, trying to hide her emotions but Callie saw right through her and she found herself being pulled in a hug. She loved hugging Callie. There was just something about it that always made her feel safe.

"He'll come back," Callie said, trying to reassure her. "He always does."

Arizona nodded, her face still hidden in Callie's shoulder. "I'm such a sap," she murmured and snorted.

Callie chuckled, right into Arizona's ear, sending delicious chills down her back at the sound of raspy laughter. "He's your brother, it's okay to miss him. Someone has to worry about him." Callie suddenly became very aware of their position, her legs between Arizona's and she needed to pull away. Except Arizona had one of her hands wrapped in her nightgown, both were still in their pajamas.

Arizona felt Callie freeze and she pulled away from the hug, her blue eyes boring into the wide open brown ones. She saw Callie's lips part and a tongue peeked out to wet her bottom lip. Arizona's eyes darkened and almost like a force something pushed her forward. Until her brain caught up with her actions and she forcefully jolted backwards.

Callie stood there, not moving an inch, and observed Arizona's inner battle. "I do know," she suddenly said.

Arizona was about to ask her for an explanation when she remembered the conversation from last night. Callie knew. And she was still standing there, not looking freaked out or surprised which meant she felt the same way. "But you… I… We can't."

"I know," Callie's words came out as a whisper as her forehead touched Arizona's. She wished more than anything that she would have enough courage to claim Arizona's lips. But she knew everything in her personal life had to be thought through.

Arizona sighed shakily, her hot breath hitting Callie's lips. "Then you need to move away from me," she joked and watched a smile appear on Callie's face. "We're still okay right?"

"Always," Callie replied without any hesitation. She took a step backwards, her hands falling to her sides. "Want to watch a movie?"

"What kind?" Arizona asked curiously.

Callie smirked. "Carol."

Arizona squealed and jumped off the stool. "I have been wanting to watch it for so long. I just haven't had the time," she said as if it was a surprise to Callie.

"I know," Callie laughed and shoved Arizona towards the direction of her home theater. And just like that she knew they were going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It is sort of interesting that I had this chapter written before I published the very first chapter and all of you thought I should get Arizona hurt in some way at some point. Hmm...  
Thank you for the support. Stay tuned for more.

* * *

Callie was watching the news on a rather insignificant day. It was rare that she had the time to even turn the television on and she had nothing better to do while she waited for some phone calls. She was hoping Arizona would call her because they haven't spoken for a few days. It has been a few weeks since Arizona left the White House and she was grateful nothing has changed between them. Callie took Arizona to her interview with Ellen DeGeneres like promised and Arizona managed to get a picture with her and she was so happy that day that Callie was still able to remember that wide smile with shining dimples and the extra bounce in her steps.

"Late in the morning a shooter marched into Seattle Grace Hospital," the male voice announced, causing Callie's eyes to widen. That's where Arizona worked. "Ten people died, while many others have been injured. Doctor Arizona Robbins, a friend of President Torres has been hurt as well. The shooter has been identified and committed suicide on the scene. The reason for this mass murder is yet to be found, whether it was a political statement or something else, the police is still investigating."

Callie felt her throat close up. Her Arizona was hurt and she didn't even know just how badly. She stood up on her wobbly legs, walking towards the closest person. "I need to go to Seattle," she weakly ordered her security man.

"I'm afraid I can't let you to this," he replied. "If this was a political statement you are in danger there."

"But Arizona is there. And she's my best friend. If I were in her spot, hurt, she wouldn't even hesitate before flying over. The shooter is dead anyway," Callie argued.

He looked at her, surprised to see tears welling in her eyes. "Miss President, the hospital was evacuated and injured were moved to Seattle Presbyterian. Our recent update told us that they're alive."

"Well, that's not enough!" Callie spat angrily. She marched upstairs in her bedroom, grabbing her bag and throwing in everything she found useful. Socks, underwear, few t-shirts and another pair of pants as well as phone charger, wallet and keys. Her phone was in her pocket and her business phone was in the bag. She walked downstairs, her eyes red from the unshed tears. "I'm leaving."

"I can't let you," he said and stood in front of her. She tried to dodge him and walk around. "Miss President, I am aware that this is a delicate matter but you are only going to put yourself and the ones you care about in danger. If you appear in the hospital it will only makes things worse."

Callie stood in front of him for a moment. "Then let's make it worse." In that moment she really wished she kissed Arizona when she had the chance. The last time they spoke it was rushed and Arizona was asleep halfway through the conversation. Callie then bolted past him but there were too many of security guards and she couldn't escape the White House.

The security men suddenly stopped, listening to the message they received through their ear pieces. They probably already updated the head of Callie's security that she wanted to leave. "Let's prepare the cars and contact the airport."

Callie dug her phone out of her purse and dialed Barbara's number.

"Hello?"

Callie released a shaky breath. "Hi," she whispered. "I saw on the news and I am on my own to Seattle."

"Oh honey, it's okay," Barbara said. "She is still in the surgery but we just received an update that she's stable. Her wounds weren't… deadly."

"If this is my fault," Callie started but wasn't able to finish. "She can't die. Not because of me. Not because of who I am. I'm so sorry." And suddenly tears were burning down her cheeks.

"Listen to me Callie, this wasn't your fault. The shooter's wife… She was a patient and I think she was taken off the life support. This had nothing to do with you. It was a man on a mission to hurt people who hurt him," Barbara explained. Her voice was steady and Callie had no idea how she was this strong which only made her cry harder. "Sweetie, don't cry. Arizona's tougher than this. Travel safely and we'll talk when you get here."

"Okay," Callie rasped out and sniffled. She couldn't say anything else because Barbara hung up and she was gently pushed into a black jeep. She hasn't even looked in the mirror before she left and she was wearing black skinny jeans and a casual red t-shirt. She also managed to shove her leather jacket in the bag. But there was nothing formal about her outfit. If there was going to be press she would look like a mess.

"We are going to contact the hospital before we take off to give them time to get rid of photographers and news reporters," one of the security men quietly informed her. It seemed like everyone suddenly realized Callie was human and she couldn't stop her tears flowing from her eyes.

Callie was discreetly moved onto the private jet. She was grateful for that because it meant she was able to get herself in order and look at least half decent. There was a 5 hour flight ahead of her. Callie went straight into the bedroom that was attached to a private bathroom. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry some more or sleep. She decided on the latter, crawling in the bed and closing her eyes. She would never forgive herself if Arizona died. Callie realized she has taken her for granted, assuming she was always going to be there. But now Arizona's life was at risk. Callie ended up crying herself to sleep.

She was jolted awake when the plane hit the ground and Callie was surprised she managed to sleep through the entire flight. She rushed to the bathroom and washed her face, hoping that the redness in her eyes will go away. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. A knock on the door startled her. "Thank you," she said, her voice hoarse. Callie stayed quiet the entire ride to the hospital. The front was filled with people and news reporters and vans so the jeep drove around and they escorted her inside. Surprisingly, the inside of the hospital was empty and quiet.

"Callie," a familiar warm voice brought Callie out of her thoughts and she nearly fell in Barbara's embrace. "You got here so quickly," she said. She brushed her hands over Callie's cheeks.

"Is she-?" Callie asked, unsure where her question was even going.

"She's out of surgery," Barbara said. "She's resting. Dan and I already went to see her but they said she will be asleep until later."

Callie nodded. "What are her injuries?"

"Two gunshot wounds," Daniel spoke, for the first time since Callie arrived. "One to the shoulder, the other to abdomen."

Callie felt her throat closing up again and she squeezed her eyes shot, fighting her tears. She wasn't going to cry again. "Can I see her?"

"Oh, of course, honey. You don't even have to ask," Barbara said, rubbing Callie's back. "She's just down the hall."

Two security men that stood by Callie's side looked around, unsure. They had the entire floor evacuated except for those who knew were not a threat. "Miss President, I don't believe this is a good idea," one said.

"I don't care," Callie replied back, her tone more hurtful than she wished. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "But I would like to go in alone. Nothing is going to happen."

"We'll be outside the room," the other one said.

Callie cautiously opened the door. Arizona's bed was against the wall, a large couch on the other side. Arizona looked so small in the bed, wires and tubes everywhere around her and a steady beat coming from a monitor. Callie walked closer, her hand sliding into Arizona's. "You are okay," she murmured and took a seat on the cold metal chair. "You're okay," she repeated. She must have sat there for hours when Barbara entered the room.

"You should eat something," Barbara encouraged her. "I brought you your favorite cheeseburger and some fries. Even orange juice."

Callie nodded but didn't look away from Arizona.

"At least drink the juice. You're going to need the energy when she wakes up," Barbara said with a small smile. "You know she's hardly ever quiet."

That earned a small smile from Callie. She took a few fries and sipped on the juice. "I'm just worried. Everything has been so rushed lately and we can never really talk. I can't let her go without saying a goodbye."

"I understand," Barbara said. She kissed the top of Callie's head. "But you know nothing has changed. She still talks about you all the time. That or the tiny humans."

Callie smiled and felt herself blushing. "She's pretty awesome," she murmured.

"The doctor said nurses are going to check on her soon," Barbara announced. "It's likely she will wake up soon. They warned me she's going to be groggy at first and probably in and out most of the night."

"Do you want me to go so you can stay?" Callie offered.

Barbara smiled. "Of course not. Daniel and I will wait outside. You know how he is with hospitals."

Callie nodded. "Thank you. For the food. And everything." After Barbara was gone she actually managed to finish half of the burger and drink the juice completely. She didn't know how starving she was until the smell of food overtook her senses.

"Hi," a raspy voice came from Arizona before she cleared her raw and dry throat.

Callie's eyes widened and she looked at Arizona. She was paler than usually, but just as beautiful. "Hey," she whispered. "You shouldn't strain yourself," she said and got up to bring Arizona a paper cup of water with straw. "Sip it slowly."

Arizona felt a lot better now that her throat wasn't burning. "You're here."

"I had to come. I saw it on the news and I'm pretty sure I had a breakdown," Callie admitted, her hand moving into Arizona's and her fingers slowly laced between Arizona's. "I was worried. You were in surgery."

Arizona swallowed and looked down at her body. She was so sore. "There was so much blood," she said quietly. "I thought I was going to die."

"You're okay," Callie said, convincing herself once again that Arizona hasn't died. She was here.

Arizona glanced at the table next to her noticing something familiar on it. "Is that Matilda?" It has always been her favorite story.

"Yes," Callie confirmed. "Your mom brought it. She thought you would enjoy it. Do you want to read it?"

Arizona closed her eyes and hummed in content. "You're so good to me. Would you read it to me, please?" She has read the book many times herself but she was sleepy and Callie's voice always made her feel safe and warm.

"Of course," Callie said and opened the book. She slowly read to Arizona knowing that she would fall back asleep sooner or later. She didn't stop until she finished the chapter though and afterwards she closed the book and took Arizona's hand in hers, needing contact - reassurance that Arizona was alright.

Arizona woke up the next morning, feeling even more in pain than she was the day before. Her abdomen burned and her head was throbbing and her shoulder was immobilized. But Callie was still there, sitting on the same chair with her head resting on the bed. Arizona traced her fingertips over the knuckles on Callie's hand. "Calliope," she said quietly, to see if Callie was still asleep.

Callie has always been a heavy sleeper so Arizona was surprised to see her jolt awake, concern written in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're still here," Arizona stated, surprised. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I took a few days off from everything," Callie admitted. "I may be the President but I am still human. I stated it was a family emergency." Because Arizona was her family.

Arizona smiled. "You should have gone to a decent hotel though. Your back is going to be sore."

Callie stood up, stretching her body and her back cracked. "All better," she said with a wide smile.

"You're crazy," Arizona joked. "Thank you though, for staying."

"Anything for you," Callie said. "Do you want to drink anything? I can get the nurse if you're in pain."

"Cuddle me?" Arizona asked as innocently as she could.

Callie's eyes widened and she looked at the hospital bed. She could easily squeeze on it. But was it the best thing to do? "I don't know, Arizona," she replied shyly, looking around. Arizona pouted and scooted backwards, hissing slightly. "You're in pain and it would only make it worse."

"Please," Arizona begged. "You always make me feel safe."

Callie kicked her shoes off and swallowed hard. "Just tell me if it's causing you pain or discomfort." She sat down on the bed before laying down and facing Arizona, her heart speeding up at the sight of blue eyes tracing her every movement. "This okay?" she asked, her voice suddenly raspy as she gently placed her arm over Arizona's lap, not wanting to put pressure on her abdomen wound.

Arizona nodded and moved her head on Callie's shoulder. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fruity smell of Callie's shampoo and her perfume. She wasn't tired anymore but she closed her eyes anyway.

Callie traced random patterns on Arizona's thigh, mostly to keep her hand busy as she watched Arizona's eyelashes flutter against her cheek. "Your parents will be here soon."

"Ten more minutes," Arizona said, basking in Callie's warmth and comfort. "Where are your security men?"

"Everywhere," Callie assumed. "I know they're outside of the door. But they probably checked the entire hospital by now. They were really wary of me coming here but I think the tears freaked them out."

Arizona opened her eyes, her fingers moving to Callie's face and she rubbed the skin just under Callie's eyes. "I don't want you to cry because of me." Her hand slid down and her thumb brushed against Callie's lips. She just wanted to kiss her.

Callie swallowed, embarrassingly loudly. "I… Um…-" She didn't know what to say that would make the situation not awkward. She could already feel herself flushing.

"I know," Arizona murmured.

"That's my line," Callie said and Arizona laughed and so did she. But then Arizona groaned and pressed her hand over her abdomen. "No laughing?" Callie guessed.

"No laughing," she confirmed with a pout.

Callie sighed and gently kissed her forehead. "Sorry," she apologized. She stayed in her bed for a few more minutes before standing up and stretching. "I need to use the bathroom. And see if anyone needed me. I'll be back, okay?"

Arizona nodded. "I'll be here, waiting."

Callie laughed. "Try not to run away."

Arizona smiled to herself and saw Callie glancing at her once more before exiting her hospital room. She had brief memories of the shooting. His cold eyes, icy hands, deadly gun. Blood and pain. She shook her head and tried to focus on the brighter things. Her tiny humans were okay. Callie was okay and here with her.

Callie returned fifteen minutes later with Barbara and Daniel, all three laughing at something. Arizona pouted, wanting to know what ever secret they were sharing. Callie just grinned knowingly at her.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, nothing honey," Barbara said dismissively. "How are you doing?"

Arizona huffed. "I'd be doing better if you told me what you were talking about. It's rude to keep secrets from someone who just got shot, don't you think?"

Barbara smiled at Callie. "We were talking about the last time you were in a hospital," Callie explained and smiled even wider at the blush on Arizona's cheeks. Yes, 17 year old Arizona has really embarrassed herself after her appendectomy surgery when she couldn't stop flirting with her female doctor and told her parents that girls were pretty and awesome and she loved girls.

"Making fun of an injured person. Very funny," Arizona whined. "I want to go home."

Daniel chuckled. "You're going to be staying here for a while."

"What about my patients? And Seattle Grace?" Arizona asked. She hasn't dared to turn on the TV yet in case they would talk about it.

"The hospital was evacuated," Barbara explained. "Some of your patients were moved here, to Seattle Pres, others were discharged or transferred to hospitals closer to their homes."

Arizona nodded. "That's good. None of them got hurt right?"

"None of the patients got hurt," Barbara soothed her.

"My shoulder hurts like a bitch," Arizona suddenly announced loudly making Daniel snort and Barbara glare at her. Callie was amused. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "But it does."

"Cause shoulder is one of the most complex joints in the body and contains many blood vessels and important nerve clusters," Callie said, surprising Arizona. "What? I remember a lot from when you used to study anatomy out loud."

Arizona grinned. "You'd make a great doctor."

"I might consider it after I finish being the President," Callie responded with a smirk.

"I see you're feeling well enough to tease Callie," Barbara said and smiled, "so Daniel and I are leaving for the day. We'll return tomorrow in the afternoon. Try not to cause any problems."

Arizona shrugged. "Doctors make the worst patients," she called unapologetically after them. Callie stayed with her though, sitting on the chair and crossing her legs in a graceful move. "You won't leave?"

Callie chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments. She could go to her hidden house, shower, eat and come back. "No. I'll go home later."

"Will you read me another chapter?" Arizona asked, her voice softer. Her parents' visit tired her and now she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep to Callie's voice.

Callie grabbed the book. "Okay," she answered. She flipped through the pages until she got to the second chapter. Her words were quiet but loud enough for Arizona to hear them clearly. Arizona was long asleep by the time Callie finished reading and placed the book down. She laid a lingering kiss on a pale cheek. "Sweet dreams." And she swore she saw the corners of Arizona's lips turn upwards in a small, sleepy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been a while since the last chapter, I hope I'm forgiven for not uploading but I've been busy. Updates will probably come once a week now. Thank you for being patient.  
I reread and rewrote the first part of the chapter multiple times, trying to find a way to make it perfect. I hope I did the justice.  
I also realized that I NEVER use the words 'the blonde' and 'the Latina'. It makes me cringe so hard although it doesn't really bother me in other fanfics. I'd rather use their names in every sentence then call them by their hair color and skin tone.

* * *

For the next three weeks Callie has been constantly moving between Seattle and Washington and everywhere in between. She still needed to be present for her duties as the President but she also wanted to be there for Arizona. And now Arizona was finally able to go home and Tim managed to get a couple of days to return home as well.

Currently Callie was helping Arizona get in the bed in Arizona's parents' house. Which was quite challenging because Arizona was still in pain and her shoulder was still immobilized. Arizona placed her hand over her abdomen, cringing slightly. "Does it hurt?" Callie asked softly, her hand moving on top of Arizona's.

"It doesn't really hurt, it just feels tight and weird," Arizona murmured.

Callie nodded. "Can I see it?"

Arizona stilled completely. "You don't want to see it. It's ugly and gross and it would make you uncomfortable. Trust me."

"I want to," Callie urged. "I don't think any part of you can be ugly."

Arizona laughed slightly. "Well, a gunshot wound certainly is."

Callie's eyes pleadingly searched for Arizona's approval. Arizona sighed and nodded and averted her eyes away. Callie's warm hands raised her t-shirt until she uncovered the mark. It was just centimeters away from Arizona's navel. Callie's fingers carefully traced the puckered skin, as if her touch would hurt Arizona. She heard Arizona gasp and her hand pulled away like she touched fire. "Sorry."

"You didn't hurt me," Arizona murmured, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

Callie suddenly felt flushed but her hand itched for more contact so she brought it back on the skin. And then her eyes filled with tears. Arizona was so close to dying. Callie was so close to losing her.

Arizona felt something wet drop on her abdomen and she immediately sat up. "Calliope," she said, reaching out for her. "Why are you crying?"

Callie shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. She felt herself being pulled onto bed and she buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck, careful not to put any pressure on her injured shoulder.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona asked. "Tell me," she whispered.

Callie opened her burning eyes, brown meeting blue. "People died, Arizona. People are dead. I… I don't want to be the President if it means I can't have you."

Arizona's eyes widened as she realized what exactly her best friend was trying to say. "Calliope," she whispered, "I don't want you stop being the President. Or make you feel like you're betraying your duties. I'll always be here."

Callie didn't know how to reply verbally, her eyes searching for something in Arizona's. Her heart beating loudly inside her chest as she glanced down at Arizona's lips, yearning to touch them. Her head tilted to the side, her nose brushing along Arizona's before she claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Their kiss was not gentle or slow. It was passionate, bruising, interrupted by Callie's tears.

Arizona desperately tried to slow down the kiss but Callie's plump, soft lips were gliding against her own and all she could do was melt against her and into the warmness of her bed.

Callie pulled away, almost gasping for air, her mind overwhelmed by everything she was feeling.

Arizona placed her hands on Callie's cheeks, her thumbs gently wiping away the tears. "It's okay. I'm okay and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," she promised. She was still dazed from the kiss but it seemed as if Callie just really needed to feel her, to know that she was well.

"I'm sorry," Callie apologized, sitting up and burying her hands in her face.

Arizona raised her pillow to lean against it, hissing slightly from the pain but it was bearable. She placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "What are you sorry for?" She sighed when she didn't get an answer. "Calliope, if you're apologizing for the kiss, don't."

"I basically forced myself on you," Callie mumbled through her hands.

"You didn't," Arizona said gently. "You took me by surprise but I kissed you back." And then Arizona smiled to herself. "Although, I did imagine our kiss would be different."

That got Callie interested and she turned her head, meeting Arizona's eyes. "Oh?"

"I thought it would be sweeter," Arizona said quietly. "Gentler." Before another apology could fall off from Callie's lips, she interfered. "But I enjoyed it nonetheless. Maybe next time there should be less tears," she added teasingly.

Callie cracked a smile. "Next time?" She wiped her tears in the sleeve of her long sleeved t-shirt.

"I'd hope so," Arizona admitted. "But can we lay down first? My shoulder's killing me."

Callie stood up and grabbed Arizona's painkillers and a glass of water. "Take this first," she instructed and watched Arizona swallow the pill. She placed the glass down and walked to the other side of the bed. "Your parents will think it's weird that I didn't spend the night in the guest room."

"They don't care," Arizona said, hoping to stop Callie's hesitancy. "Please." She watched Callie lay down next to her and immediately turned to her, grateful that her left shoulder was fine. "You don't have to be nervous."

Callie laughed. Arizona has always been able to read her so well. "Do you have any wishes on what we do until your pill kicks in? Want to watch TV? I think Devious Maids is on."

"I have something else on my mind," Arizona murmured, scooting closer. Now that she had kissed Callie once – or rather Callie has kissed her, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue and gently pressed them onto Callie's. This is how she imagined their kiss would be like. Callie's hand found its way on Arizona's cheek and Arizona's right hand moved on Callie's hip. Their kiss was soft, lingering and never quite deepening. Arizona's heart did wanders inside of her chest and she felt Callie's thumb brushing against the skin under her ear. Arizona released the slightest of sighs before parting their lips.

"You're a marvelous kisser," Callie complimented, her eyes soft and slightly unfocused, her pupils dilated.

Arizona's dimples popped as she smiled. "I think that's all you," she breathily replied.

Callie rested her forehead against Arizona's. "I'm still sorry I freaked out on you before."

"You're forgiven," Arizona said, knowing nothing else would ease Callie's mind but this. She had so many questions going through her head about the kiss and their feelings and their relationship. But she didn't dare to ask any of them.

Callie's eyes traced over Arizona's features, memorizing her as if it was the last time she would see her. "I want to be with you," she whispered in the quietness of the room. "But I don't want to hide you. I want to take you on a date, go in public, to a restaurant, to boring galas that I have to attend. But people are cruel and mean and if I introduce you to the world they'll do everything to take you away from me."

"You don't know that," Arizona spoke just as quietly. "I would not just willingly let you go Calliope. If you want me, I'm yours. For now, for forever. But if not, I'm still your best friend."

Callie nodded. "Can we talk more about it tomorrow?"

Arizona smiled, scooting even closer until their bodies were as intertwined as possible. "Timmy's coming tomorrow," she said excitedly.

"I know. I'm sure he's excited to finally be home too. Even if just for a while. Hopefully the security men everywhere won't freak him out," Callie joked. She did feel bad about bringing that part of her in the quiet and safe neighborhood in which Arizona's parents lived.

"Are you kidding me? He's gonna love it that you're here. It will be like old times. You and I getting in trouble and Tim saving us."

Callie laughed. "We sure had some great adventures didn't we?" she murmured, her nose nuzzling against Arizona's.

Arizona basked in their closeness and their memories. "My favorite one will always be the one when we went on a road trip during summer just after you got your license. I've felt so free in that moment and we did some pretty awesome things too."

"That has been one of my favorite ones as well," Callie said, her lips pressing on tip of Arizona's nose making her giggle. "Want to know which one has definitely been my favorite?"

"Which one?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Spring break during second year of your medical school when we met up in Miami at my parents' beach house and it was just us for a week," Callie admitted.

"When you had to cook for us the entire week?" Arizona teased. "I loved that week though. I still had to study in between but we went to the beach and you showed me around and I did always love waking up with you somewhere close to me."

Callie noticed Arizona's talking was getting slower and she was even more relaxed. Callie sat up and grabbed the covers, pulling them over them before nestling in her previous position. "Sleep now."

"Goodnight kiss?" Arizona bravely requested.

Callie exhaled shakily before taking in a deep breath. This would be their third kiss in less than an hour and Callie was more nervous than the first two times. Her eyes jumping between Arizona's blue eyes and her pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. And Callie had no reason to deny them that. As soon as her lips met Arizona's they both sighed softly. Their lips moving slowly against each other's yet more certain than in their previous kiss. Callie dared to part her lips and deepened the kiss just slightly which drew a quiet moan from the back of Arizona's throat. Callie eased from a kiss with a gentle peck and laid her head back on her pillow. "Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope."

When Arizona woke up the next morning she was alone in her bed, the blankets tucked around her to keep her warm and comfortable. She slowly turned around and grunted in pain. It was 9 in the morning and she wondered why no one woke her up yet. Tim was supposed to be home any moment now. Arizona got out of bed and slowly changed out of her pajamas. She made her painful way down the stairs and towards the source of loud conversation that was happening in the kitchen.

"Look who's finally up," Barbara praised. "Don't worry, we saved you some food and Callie was a dear and even made you your favorite."

Arizona walked past Callie with a smile on her face and she nearly kissed her but restrained. "Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"Callie insisted," Barbara said with a small smirk that made Arizona blush.

Arizona quickly dug in her breakfast. Pancakes with bacon and melted cheese. "Thank you for breakfast Calliope," she said meeting Callie's eyes for a moment. She had to eat slowly with her right hand because her shoulder was still causing her pain.

Callie sat down next to Arizona. Barbara left to meet Daniel on the patio, where they drank tea in the morning. "I'm sorry for not waking you but it seemed like you really needed the sleep."

"It's okay," Arizona said, her dimples popping. "I feel much better today. Still hurts but not as badly anymore."

"That's good," Callie said happily. There were a few moments of awkward silence between them. But it wasn't tense or uncomfortable. Just slightly different and strange.

Arizona finished her breakfast and sipped on her coffee. "So… Um, about last night," she started and laughed nervously.

"Yeah?" Callie breathed out, anxious of what Arizona might say.

"We're okay right?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded. "Cause I have no regrets. And I was hoping you don't either."

Callie shook her head. "I don't."

"Good. That's good. Eh, so, do things stay the way they were or does that change anything?" Arizona couldn't look Callie in the eyes as she was asking this. She was afraid of her answer.

Callie placed her hand over Arizona's, resting them on top of the table. "I said it yesterday and I'll say it again. I do want to be with you, Arizona. But I also don't plan on hiding you."

"You don't have to hide me," Arizona said confidently. "I can handle myself."

Callie chuckled. "I don't doubt that. But it's so overwhelming to be followed by press and I would really hate to put you in a spotlight like that."

"But I'm already in one," Arizona argued. "People already know we are best friends. It was assumed that someone shot me from political reasons because we're close."

"If I out you, us, to the entire world your work will be in trouble," Callie admitted. "You treat tiny humans. And not all tiny humans have great parents and you're going to lose patients. And sick kids will lose their favorite doctor."

"Let me handle work," Arizona requested. "Owen's a great Chief and you know he won't fire me. I'm more worried about you. You deal with homophobic people on daily bases. If they know, you'll be attacked a lot more than me."

Callie nodded. She was aware of this. Which is exactly why she hasn't persuaded a relationship with anyone since she entered the office. She could handle hateful stares and comments but she didn't want Arizona, or anyone else, to be hurt by them. She stood up and took Arizona's plate to the sink. "Come on, let's move to the living room." Callie managed to convince her security men, after a thorough check, to not enter the house unless they're called and she was grateful that they listened.

Arizona curled up on the couch, her head on Callie's lap. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"You won't. I'm the most guarded person in the country," Callie joked. "I'm going to be okay and I don't want you to worry about that."

And then the door opened, Tim standing tall and proud in blue jeans and a green Marine t-shirt. His duffel bag in his hand. Arizona smiled widely and stood up. "Timmy!" she squealed, allowing herself to be hugged.

"Good to see you Flagstaff," Tim murmured, being careful of her injuries. "You look good. They could barely get to you."

Arizona laughed. "You don't look so bad either." She noticed a figure standing next to him. She was tall, skinny, dirty blonde. "So who's your companion?"

Tim smirked. "This is Teddy, we've been working closely for a while and I decided to bring her home to meet the parents." Then Tim laughed. "Hello Miss President," he teased.

Callie laughed and hugged him tightly. "Welcome home Timmy."

"You didn't say you're close with the President," Teddy whispered not so quietly.

Tim shrugged. "I like a good surprise. I wasn't sure if she's gonna be here. Your security men are everywhere though. They searched our vehicle down the street already."

"Sorry about that," Callie apologized. "Things have been hectic lately and I think the head of security is getting tired of me constantly moving between countries and two vans of security men with me."

Tim smiled. "I'm just glad to be home. Where are mom and dad?"

"Patio," Callie and Arizona answered in synch.

Tim took Teddy's hand with a slight smirk and led her outside. "They've been best friends since we were little kids," he explained. "The one constant she's had since we moved to Seattle was her. She's always been daddy's girl and once we started school he was away a lot and Callie always made her happy."

Arizona lowered herself back on the couch. "What do you think about Teddy?"

"Not much. I don't know her. But she must mean a lot to Tim if he brought her home. What are you thinking?" Callie wondered.

"She seems nice," was all Arizona said.

Callie laughed. "You think they'd be up for a Mario Kart tournament?" she asked, looking at the video game system.

"Timmy always," Arizona answered and smiled. She watched Callie set up the game system. "You should have this set up in the White House so that next time I can come over we can play."

"I'll see what I can do," Callie answered honestly. She sat down behind Arizona and felt Arizona lean into her. "Is this okay or does it hurt your stomach?"

Arizona just cuddled closer to Callie and wrapped Callie's arms around herself, though careful. "This is better." She tilted her head backwards, leaning it against Callie's shoulder. "You okay?"

Callie smiled. "Always with you," she replied honestly. She kissed Arizona's cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment before pulling back. She heard the patio door slid open and with a sigh she pulled away from Arizona and grabbed one of the game controllers.

Tim saw the controllers and smirked. "Oh, you're so on Torres."

"Try to beat us Robbins," Callie replied confidently and threw one of the controllers to him.

"If it's not obvious yet, I'm with Calliope," Arizona announced happily. Because they were both extremely good in video games and not even Tim's skills could beat them.

Tim chuckled and together they played a few rounds. Everyone was surprised to learn that Teddy is quite good in games as well. Callie laughed loudly, high fiving Arizona and sticking her tongue out at Tim after they won another round.

"I feel honored to see the President this… domestic," Teddy said, slightly awkwardly but it made everyone laugh.

Tim shrugged. "It's so weird for everyone to see her as the President because she's been in our lives since we were little. Well, Arizona was little I was practically a teenager."

Arizona snorted. "You were 9, I was 6."

"And she calls her Calliope," Tim teased. "Arizona's the only one who can do that. I tried once and ended up with an elbow in my nose. She nearly broke it too. And mom blamed me for it. Callie is like the daughter they never had."

"Hey!" Arizona exclaimed.

"I'm kidding," Tim laughed. "But I guess it's just always been like this. Flagstaff, Cal and Tim the man," he said, puffing his chest out like he used to do it when they were younger and Tim always had them walking by his side.

Callie grinned. "Those were the days when we called you Tim the man," she laughed at the memories.

Arizona smirked and turned to Teddy. "Tim wasn't getting much of ladies' attention back in the day. In fact, it's still quite a shocker that he managed to find a girl and bring her home."

Tim groaned. "You're going down for this Flagstaff."

But before Tim could start wrestling his sister Callie stepped in between them. "A gentle reminder that Arizona's hurt and you would probably injure her even more."

Tim huffed. "She saved you today," he said, looking at Arizona. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Arizona beamed at Callie, her dimples visible and her eyes shining. "Calliope is always going to save me," she said confidently and kissed Callie on the cheek, albeit quickly. Cheek kisses were nothing out of the ordinary in their friendship. But whatever changes that were happening to their relationship were only going to make them stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to the lovely guest who informed me that it's Madame President and not Miss. I appreciate it.  
Also a week ago one of my favorite fictional characters, commander Lexa from The 100, died and for some reason I haven't felt inspired lately so my writing has been slow and not as good. Thank you for the patience and stay tuned for more!

* * *

It has been two weeks since Callie had to suddenly leave the Robbins's residence due to an important business meeting that was rushed and unscheduled. Callie was hesitant to leave after the day of playing video games with the siblings and Teddy but she made an oath. Her duties as the President always come first.

And today was Arizona's first day back at work. She has never been nervous to enter a hospital, not even during her internship which she knew was going to be demanding and exhausting. But today – today she was afraid. She knew, rationally, that the chances of getting shot again were low. The security was higher than ever before. No one was able to just enter and aimlessly walk around. It eased her mind a little bit. But Arizona's hands weren't steady and her heart rate was anything but normal. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her lab coat.

 **I know today is just a little frightening and don't even bother telling me how awesome and brave you are because I know you're also scared. But that's okay. You're a superstar. You're a rockstar with a scalpel. Today will be over before you know it and you'll feel silly for even thinking you're afraid. Save some tiny humans and call me when your shift ends. Love, C**

Arizona couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face, didn't even try to hide it. There was also a rush of heat to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing but she didn't care. Not when Callie knew exactly what she was feeling.

 **I miss your face.**

Arizona felt like her reply was silly and a little weird but she knew Callie would laugh at it or at least smile. She expected a reply in return, especially since she replied quickly but it never came. Arizona sighed, going back into her pouting mode.

"Hi," Alex said and it appeared as if he was nervous too.

Arizona turned to him. "Hey." She pulled her lab coat tighter around herself and sighed. "Are you ready?"

He nodded but it was stiff. "Are you, boss?"

"Yeah," Arizona whispered before swallowing down the lump in her throat. Her feet carried her to the nurses' station in her pediatric ward. She took a deep breath. As everyone else who was involved in the shooting she had to go through a psych evaluation, but she passed it with no problems. Now it didn't feel like she had no problems. Arizona could see the exact spot she was laying in when she was shot. The amount of blood there was around her. It was a vivid memory. One that she knew would be hard to forget.

"Good morning Doctor Robbins," April said, her voice perky and high.

Arizona arched her eyebrows at her. "Morning Kepner. What are you so excited about?"

"I am on your service today," April gushed. "We have a simple appendectomy scheduled for today. And then a lung cyst removal. And today is supposed to be warm and sunny so I expect no traumas."

"Thank you for updating my on the schedule," Arizona said in a rather harsh tone and immediately softened. "Today is going to be a hard day. For a lot of people."

April nodded. "I understand Doctor Robbins. I'll be waiting for your morning rounds then."

Arizona was late for her morning rounds. Mostly because she tried to avoid the hallway in which she was shot but she couldn't. Not when it led to pre surgical patients. She could still hear the gunshots, saw the blood sprayed on the flood, on the walls.

 **Today sucks.**

Arizona typed and sent the message to Callie. She knew that her best friend was busy and wasn't going to reply. Maybe she might not even see the message until later. But Arizona felt just slightly better after sending it.

Arizona performed the appendectomy flawlessly and then went on an early lunch. She had nothing better to do anyway. Her phone vibrated and she looked at the message.

 **I might have a cure for your shitty day. Head over to my Seattle house later.**

Callie was just full of surprises. Arizona smiled but she was also confused.

 **What? Why? What's going on?**

A reply to her multiple questions was a simple sentence.

 **Just trust me.**

And Arizona couldn't deny that. She trusted Callie with her life. She didn't know what to expect. She knew the chances of Callie being back in Seattle so soon were slim but she still hoped. Just as Arizona dug into her launch her pager went off and she rushed to the ambulance bay, tying the yellow gown around herself. "What do we have?"

"Female, 8, she was riding her bike when a car swerved into her. Extensive injuries including her arm, both legs, chest and a broken clavicle. That's as far as I know," Owen explained. "Welcome back by the way."

Arizona smiled and politely nodded. "Thank you. You too, Chief. It feels… Good, to be back."

He smiled. "It does. But we'll get through this."

And Arizona had no doubt. The ambulance arrived and Arizona felt her heart break at how injured someone so little could be. She was wearing a helmet, which saved her life, but she could be paralyzed. They rushed her into surgery.

"So how have you been?" Owen asked. "Really been? No twitching, nerve damage?"

Arizona shook her head. "My shoulder gets stiff sometimes but my hands are still steady," she answered. "I think the nightmares are the worst of what I got out of it."

And then Owen sighed and Arizona knew. He had them too. "Sometimes I wish dreams could be turned off," he said. "Have you mentioned them at your psych consultations?"

"Of course," Arizona replied, calmly because they were just having a conversation. Trying to deal with the aftermaths of the shooting. "But he said it will pass and that I shouldn't worry about it."

"I heard on the news about your friend… The President," Owen said somewhat awkwardly. "I'm relieved that it wasn't a political statement but rather a grieving, broken husband."

Arizona laughed at that. "I'm relieved too." A long pause. "She worries now," she murmured quietly while working her hands around the abdominal bleeder. "She tried to force some of her security men on me, to make sure I'm safe."

"I have raised the security in the hospital," Owen said. "There are some places that only the staff can get into so that the events like that won't repeat. There are doors that close and can't open if someone pushes on emergency button. The system has flaws, but I'm working through them.

Arizona nodded. "The shooting… It wasn't your fault. Or Derek's fault."

"I know. But I still feel like there was something I could have done earlier," Owen said.

They worked in silence afterwards and Arizona was so happy that the little girl made it out for the operating room alive. And not paralyzed. Everything after the surgery was just waiting. Arizona sat down in the attending's longue, exhaling loudly.

"Rough day?" Miranda asked.

"Half of the day. I still have one surgery scheduled," Arizona explained. "How has your day been?"

Miranda looked ready to ignore the question, to reply with a snarky comment. But she didn't. "My day, so far, has been uneventful," she answered. "I assume better than yours, because I did not get shot and I have been back at work for a week now."

"Do you think we'll really just move past it? The shooting? Our people died. Fought for life." Arizona played with the pen, rolling in between her fingers. "Today has been so tense, with everyone staring, the memories, and the security."

"We have to move past that," Miranda said and patted Arizona's knee. "Your surgery is in ten minutes. I saw it on the board."

Arizona laughed, shaking her head. "Thanks Bailey."

Her shift ended after Arizona removed a lung cyst on a young boy. Arizona actually debated on not listening to Callie's advice and just go straight home. She was too exhausted. But as she searched for her car keys, the keychain to Callie's house fell from her purse. Two metal hearts linked together. That's how Arizona felt. As if her heart has always been linked with Callie's. Even when they were in relationships, even when they were apart.

Arizona drove up the hill, surprised to see the gate opened. She parked her car in the garage and manually closed the gate. She unlocked the door and gasped. There were multiple candles recently lit which gave the house a warm and romantic look with rose pedals shattered on the wooden floor. Arizona found a letter sitting on a center island in the kitchen, next to a bouquet of flowers. She hesitantly opened the envelope, careful not to tear anything.

 _Dear Arizona,_

 _I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you on your first day back to work. I know you have been worried that you will panic and freeze and I also know you don't like to talk about what happened during the shooting. I figured today might bring back some bad memories for you. I know this isn't quite as good as our classical movie night with a bucket of ice cream, but it is the best I can do from here.  
There is a warm, fluffy robe and a bathing suit your size in the inside spa that you can use. If you don't want to soak in the hot tub you can always use the gym, but I thought you'd be too tired for that. Afterwards you can call me from the computer in the den and we can talk. Just you and me._

 _Yours,  
Calliope_

Arizona sighed in content. She was so utterly in love with her best friend. They haven't talked about the kissing or what it would be mean for their relationship. Not yet. But Arizona was positive it would be nothing but wonderful. Arizona inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowers and locked the front door. She went in the spa, somewhere she hasn't previously been, except for once during Callie's first tour of the house. She changed into the bathing suit and looked at a hot tub. She hasn't actually operated one before but she realized she only had to set the temperature. When she sat in she felt warm and relaxed, almost as if it was washing her stress away. Her fingers were dancing along the edge of the hot tub. She wished Callie was there with her but she also knew what Callie did was not only a romantic gesture but to let her know she was there even if she was in busy in Washington.

Arizona sat there for an hour. It wasn't until her stomach started rumbling loudly that she decided to get out. She changed out of her wet swim suit and placed the fluffy robe on. When she reached in her pockets she felt the raspy texture of a paper. She took it out.

 _I hope you're feeling better now, or at least relaxed. If I know you, you must be starving by now. There is food in the oven. If it is no longer warm don't be afraid to heat it up. Microwave it if that's what you want. :P_

Arizona laughed at the scribbled smiley with the tongue picking out. It looked ridiculous. Her smile never faltered as she continued to read the note that Callie left for her.

 _Go into my office. And yes, you can eat there too. But just today. Tomorrow my rule of no food in the den still stands. I'll be waiting to talk to you.  
P.S. You're wearing my favorite robe. Smell it._

Arizona raised the fabric to her nose and inhaled. It smelled just like Callie. Her shampoo, perfume and just simply Callie herself. Arizona smiled softly to herself and went in the kitchen. She was so hungry by now she considered to not heat the food at all. But she could picture Callie's scolding eyes and how she should treat herself better so she popped it in the microwave and with a plate and a fork went in Callie's den. She always considered Callie's office as something sacred, something only Callie was allowed to enter and it meant a lot that she was allowed to go in as well. There was a huge comfortable armchair in the office and a blanket next to it. Arizona turned the laptop on and laid down, pulling the blanket over her. She connected to Skype, her heart fluttering nervously in her chest. What if she took too long in the spa and now Callie was no longer online? What if Callie had to leave? Sure she had more important things than talking to Arizona. But those worries were quickly taken away when Callie's face appeared on the screen. Arizona smiled and breathed. That's all she could do. Callie's shower wet hair was framing her face, not a trace of make up on it. She was wearing her bathroom robe as well.

"Hi," Callie eventually said, breaking the silence.

Arizona smiled, her hand twitching to reach up and trace the screen. "Hi," she echoed. "Thank you so much for today. God, it's been so wonderful. Just what I needed."

Callie smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried you were going to be too tired to come and then all the candles would have burned for nothing."

Arizona laughed and so did Callie. "That was quite a romantic intro," she murmured.

"Anything for you," Callie replied, ducking her head almost shyly. "How was your day?"

"It wasn't exciting, but it wasn't boring either. I had a routine appy, then an emergency came and Owen and I worked on a little girl that got hit by a car while she was driving a bike. She should be okay but the recovery is going to be long. Then I removed a cyst on a young boy's lung and his dad was hugging me so tight I was hardly able to breathe." Arizona always loved how intensely Callie listened to her talk. Like she wasn't asking about her day just to be polite but because she was genuinely interested and cared about what was happening. "The security is heightened in the hospital. And it feels like everyone is on the edge. I know that the chances of having another hospital shooting are like next to zero but I just…"

"Feel like it can happen again," Callie finished for her. "That's an understanding. You shouldn't worry about it though. If something does happen again the security system will take care of it."

Arizona nodded. Logically she understood. But her mind still worried. "How has your day been?"

Callie smiled. "I don't think you want to hear about my boring political day." Arizona pleaded with her eyes through the screen. "Well, I met up with US government's financial, monetary and oversight agencies."

"Like Feds?" Arizona asked.

Callie chuckled and nodded. "Yes. It was basically about money and you know I can't tell you the details. Then I had to speak to the press about refugee crisis and they kept asking the same questions and expected different answers. And then I had to discuss about malaria and misquotes and how it will affect our country."

"No zombie apocalypse yet?" Arizona joked.

"Not yet," Callie replied with the same light tone. "So do you have anything you want to talk about? Rant? Complain even?"

Arizona laughed. "Not really, actually. I was so stressed today even though it was just an average day. Compared to before at least. But coming here and seeing everything you've done for me has already relaxed me and I love that the robe smells like you." Arizona sighed, inhaling the smell again. "I really miss you."

Callie released a shaky breath. "I miss you too. I still feel bad for leaving the way I did and not even saying goodbye to Tim. I'm trying to find time to get back to Seattle soon but my schedule is pretty tight for the next month or so."

Arizona nodded but a pout appeared on her face anywhere. "But then you'll find time. And you'll be back here. And Tim said that he'll be home soon too. I actually talked with Teddy, his girlfriend, and she's pretty cool. She works as a medic in the Marines."

"She seems nice," Callie admitted. "Not like his previous girlfriend that cheated on him a month after he was gone."

Arizona agreed. "Tim needs someone who understands. Someone who's seen what he has. Otherwise it will never work. And maybe Teddy can give him that." She really just wanted her brother to be happy.

"So I have been thinking," Callie said after a few moments of silence. "I want to take you out. On a date. I want you to come on a date with me. Somewhere," she rambled.

Arizona thought she couldn't feel more affection for her than she already has but she was wrong. Callie was a constant surprise even after all the years they've known each other. "I would love to go on a date with you," she murmured quietly and she feared her heart was louder than her words.

Callie froze, her eyes widening. "You would? Really?"

Arizona nodded and laughed. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd say no," Callie admitted. "I know it's been a while since we've… Kissed and talked about it and I said that I don't want to bring you in the spotlight so I assumed you agreed."

"I would be in a thousand of spotlights for you," Arizona said and smiled widely, this time her hand did reach to the screen, her fingers tracing Callie's features. "I love your surprise for today and I can't wait for our date."

"Wherever and whatever it might be?" Callie wondered.

Arizona nodded. "Wherever and whatever it might be." They were quiet for a few minutes, just watching each other with shy smiles playing on their lips. Arizona let out a laugh and buried her head in the pillow. "Tell me a story. Like you used to."

Callie's eyes sparkled and Arizona saw it even through the screen. "About the adventures of Cal, Flagstaff and Tim the man?" They did have great adventures together, but before they were old enough to actually go somewhere they had to use their imagination. So Callie made up stories for Arizona and Tim often illustrated them.

"Yes," Arizona replied, settling against her pillow with the laptop next to her head, the only light in the den was the light illuminating from the computer.

Callie softly cleared her throat. "This is the one where they save the princess," she said.

"It's my favorite," Arizona interrupted softly.

"I know," Callie said with a smile. "Now close your eyes," she instructed. "It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the purple sun was high on the sky with our three superheroes." Purple has been Arizona's favorite color when they were children and their sun has always been purple. "Tim the man was piloting the rocket ship when Flagstaff received an alarming message. The princess of Pearltown has been abducted." It felt silly to tell the story now that they were older but Arizona's eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful and ready for Callie to tell the whole story. "In order to save her they would have swim across a lake filled with alligators, climb across a bridge holding onto it with their hands and save her from a tower with no door. Cal knew exactly what to pack. A dozen of robes, their special 3D glasses and a knife so sharp it can cut metal. Tim the man knew just the way to get across the river. Instead of swimming they used alligators as platforms and jumped on them to reach the other end. Cal tied them together with the rope and they crossed the bridge like pros, not once stopping or taking a break. And when they reached her tower Flagstaff used the super sharp knife to cut open a door through the bricks. Oh no! Princess had 3 guards. Together they fought them, kicking, hitting and sliding over the ground until the guards were destroyed. They found her sitting on the top of the tower and like in all of their adventures, saved her together. Princess has offered them a permanent place in her castle and together they lived happily ever after." Callie told the story as best she could remember. She only hoped Tim still had the book of their adventures drawn somewhere. Or perhaps it was now Barbara's.

Arizona had a sleepy smile adoring her face. "We were always heroes," she whispered.

"We still are," Callie replied quietly. "Go to sleep. I'll stay with you until you're out."

"Thank you," Arizona murmured again.

Callie kept her promise. She didn't end the video chat until long after Arizona's breathing evened out, her blonde curls falling in front of her and covering her beautiful, relaxed face.

* * *

A/N: This is in a way a long distance relationship and my first story describing one. It's quite hard when I can't have them together in every chapter and I have to find a way to still get them to communicate. And a chapter without a face to face dialogue is my new challenge. I hope I did them justice.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Writing dates is so hard for me I never feel like it's sweet or romantic enough. Can you feel the love they have for each other? Also, I've hit a writer's block with this story and I'm slowly getting out of it so please forgive me for not posting for a while.

* * *

To say Callie was full of surprises was an understatement of the century. Because Arizona kept getting swept of her feet and every time she was absolutely sure Callie couldn't top it; until the next time. It started with weekly bouquets of flowers, which Arizona found sweet and adorable. Then after two bouquets, they started coming with letters from Callie. Most of them were short, not longer than a single sentence, but all wonderful and very Callie like. But the last one knocked the oxygen out of Arizona's lungs and left her breathless.

 _What do you say you and I go on an adventure on our own?_

Arizona was grateful she was alone in her office because she would hate to be seen with a silly smile on her face and her cheeks flushed. She turned the small piece of paper around.

 _I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm – dress comfortably._

Arizona checked the date and realized that tomorrow actually meant today because there must have been a delay in the note. Her heart fluttered, knowing that their date was closer but she also panicked because she was in no way prepared to go on a date in such short notice. Her shift would end at 5 pm which meant she would only have about 45 minutes to get ready. Her eyes widened. She caught the sight of Alex through the glass window and jogged in his direction.

"Doctor Robbins?" Alex asked confused as to why Arizona ran after him.

"I... Uhm… I need a favor," Arizona stuttered. "I just received an invitation to an important event and it's today and I need you to watch over my patients for half an hour. Nothing more."

Alex smirked. "Important events? Only if you're going out with the President."

Arizona rolled her eyes. But she also knew Alex was discreet and while he would most likely share the news with his friends, Cristina and Meredith, it wouldn't leave the hospital. "Yes, actually. I have plans with Callie."

He nodded. "Fair enough. As long as I'm in her good book."

"I'll make sure," Arizona said excitedly and bounced her knees. "Thank you so much Alex. I owe you!" Arizona practically skipped towards her next surgery and out of it as well. She decided to let Callie know she read the note.

 **I can't wait for tonight!**

Arizona laughed at her own excitement. She has been waiting for this for so long she thought she deserved to be happy about it. And she also knew Callie wasn't going to plan something simple. No, she was going big.

Arizona felt like her surgeries were never going to come to an end and while a part of her wanted to rush she knew that it won't make 4.30 pm come quicker and it won't make her date with Callie start sooner. "Doctor Karev, how about you step closer and finish this for me?"

Alex raised his head in surprise. "Me? You want me to do the trickiest part? Because no offense, but that sounds like you want me to kill the kid."

Arizona laughed slightly. "I do not. But you've seen me perform this a few times already so you should know how to do it on your own as well." She passed her surgical instruments to him. "I'll be by your side the entire time," she promised.

Alex hesitantly made a cut in the gut right where he was supposed to. When Arizona nodded to encourage him he proceeded with less nervousness and his back straightened in pride.

"You did a very good job in there," Arizona praised as they were scrubbing out. "Very few students would dare to make that move without any warning in advance. Your technique is steady. You're going to make a great pediatric surgeon one day."

He grinned. "Thank you doctor Robbins."

Arizona smiled back. "You're welcome. Consider this as your half pay for watching my shift for half an hour." She winked at him and left the scrub room. Every surgery gave her the same rush. And it was a great feeling, to be high like that. Arizona made her way to the cafeteria, craving that fruit salad she has seen in the morning, when her phone vibrated

 **I was worried you were gonna have to cancel when you didn't respond. Realized there must have been a delay in the note. I can't wait either.**

Arizona smiled. As if she would cancel any chances for a real date with her Calliope. No way! Her phones slid over the touch screen.

 **I wish we would already be on our date. Instead there's still 5 hours to go. :(**

Arizona could imagine the smile on Callie's face when she would see her reply. She grabbed a bowl of fruit salad and sat down at the nearest empty table. She didn't plan on dining with anyone that day. While she made friends in the hospital no one could ever win over Callie.

 **Hold tight. I'll be there before you know. :)**

Arizona smiled. She locked her phone screen and put her phone back in her lab coat, leaving Callie without a reply. She decided to focus on work for the rest of the day and then she would worry about the date.

And worry she did. Opening her closet, 5 hours later, Arizona had no idea what to wear. Callie said comfortably but that could be anything from sweatpants to skinny jeans. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, one that she knew made her butt look great, and a plain black t-shirt. She put a flannel over her t-shirt and planned on taking her jacket along with her. Arizona was just about to put her shoes on when there was a knock on the door. Arizona lived in a small apartment in a building across the hospital. Most of her neighbors were employers of Seattle Grace Hospital as well. Arizona ran her hand through her hair and walked to the door. She opened it, her breath catching in her throat.

Callie stood in front of her, wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket. There was a black beanie on her head and her dark sunglasses were raised over the beanie. A single rose was in her hand. "Hi. I'm a little early."

Arizona smiled. "Hey. And you are." She accepted the rose, bringing it to her nose and inhaling. "You look beautiful."

That caused Callie's cheeks to tint a shade pinker. "So do you."

Arizona looked behind Callie, expecting to see someone there but she was alone. The President was alone. "Where are your security men?"

"They're not here. Not here, here anyway. I had to agree to a few terms," Callie admitted. "We are to be followed by a black van the entire night and it's filled with fastest and deadliest of the security men. I had to tell them a fully detailed plan of our night and if something was to happen I am not allowed to argue and need to be evacuated immediately."

Arizona nodded. "I can work with that. You'd do all that for me?"

"I'd do everything and go everywhere for you," Callie stated.

Arizona smiled, her hand reaching for Callie's and made a few steps into the apartment. "I still need to put shoes on. Wait here." Arizona left the rose on the breakfast bar in the kitchen and quickly slipped the shoes on. She added her coat and grabbed her purse. "I'm ready."

Callie smiled. "Good." She held the door open for Arizona and waited for her to lock the door.

"So where are we going?" Arizona asked.

"If I tell you then it's not an adventure," Callie said and smirked. "But I hope that you're going to enjoy it." They sat in Callie's old car, blue thunder bird and Arizona could tell Callie has been excited to drive it around.

Arizona placed her hand on top of Callie's, needing some sort of contact. "But is it still an adventure if you know and I don't?"

"I hope so," Callie chuckled and they drove for a while. "I hope you're uh, enjoying the flowers that I send you. But if you're drowning in bouquets just tell me and I'll stop ordering them."

Arizona laughed. "No, I love them. Especially the ones with little notes. Besides, I only have one vase in my office. Now your flowers are everywhere on the pediatric ward. It makes it warmer, friendlier."

Callie smiled and when they stopped at a red light she leaned over to kiss Arizona's temple. "You are so wonderful and kind," she sighed.

Arizona leaned her head against the window and observed Callie. Her beautiful Callie. They were on their first date and everything was perfect. Callie looked nothing like a President in her casual outfit and Arizona loved it. They stopped in front of a tall, red building. "No way," Arizona gasped.

Callie chuckled. "Yes way."

"We're going indoor skydiving," Arizona said excitedly and practically jumped out of the car. "Come on, come on," she urged Callie, taking her hand and nearly dragging her inside.

Callie smiled at Arizona's actions and followed her inside. This is as carefree as they could be. Callie walked to the front desk. "Hi, I made reservations under Torres."

The lady looked at her with wide eyes but then she relaxed and nodded. And Callie was grateful she didn't say anything else. "Your flight should be in half an hour. Walk up the stairs and there will be an instructor coming shortly."

Arizona grinned. "Thank you."

They walked up the stairs and into a large waiting room. It was empty though, aside from one person flying and someone else probably waiting for them. They sat down, their hands finding each other's and fingers lacing together. Arizona smiled almost shyly at Callie before leaning her head on her shoulder.

A man walked towards them twenty minutes later to find them in the exact same position. "Hi, I'm Roan and today I will be your flight instructor."

They introduced themselves and Callie was relieved that he didn't seem too fazed by her name or when she removed her sunglasses and beanie. They knew she was coming and maybe they decided to treat her like everyone else. They learned the hand signals needed for flying and the basics of the indoor skydiving. Then they were taken to the gear up counter and were given a suit, helmet and goggles.

Arizona went first in the flying tunnel. The wind was an obstacle at first but she learned to breathe through it and she has never felt freer, than in that moment when she was floating in nothing but air. She dropped a quick kiss on Callie's cheek before she settled down and watched Callie fly.

The feeling was magnificent really. And Callie felt like all the stress of work and not being able to be near Arizona left her when she was floating. She only focused on the breathing, feeling of flying and having Arizona cheering for her.

Arizona joined Callie in the flying chamber and together they floated for a few minutes, holding each other's hands and laughing as the hard air was blowing in their faces.

"Thank you for this," Arizona said excitedly as they were taking their helmets off. Not before Arizona snapped a picture of them of course. They each received their own personalized flight certificate.

"The night isn't over yet," Callie softly promised. At the kiosk she bought the video of their flying and still pictures of them floating in the air. It was their first date and she wanted pictures to remind them of it.

"So what else did you plan Calliope?" Arizona asked, her shoulder bumping into Callie's as they walked. "I loved the flying and I definitely think you can't top that," she teased with a light smirk.

Callie laughed. "I figured after this you would be hungry."

"I am," Arizona agreed. "Are you going to take me on a romantic dinner?"

"No," Callie replied and watched Arizona frown in confusion. "I'm saving the clichés for the second date." She opened her car door for Arizona, leaning against it. "So sit tight and be patient."

Arizona wanted to complain but she opted not to. Callie must have thought everything through and ruining the surprise would upset her. "You know, we haven't really talked much today."

"Do you want to talk?" Callie wondered.

"Maybe later," Arizona murmured. "It's just been a while since we've seen each other and I know we talk every day but I still missed you."

Callie smiled, her hand reaching for Arizona's thigh. "I miss you too when I'm away." Because Seattle will always be home. "We can talk afterwards in your apartment," she promised.

Arizona nodded, satisfied with the answer and her fingers traced the skin on Callie's hand that was still resting against her hand. It was comforting. And then Arizona's eyes lit up. "Chocolate factory," she squealed, "you're taking me to the chocolate factory."

Callie laughed. "Yes." She parked the car and exited, nodding at the security men to let them know everything was going as planned. "And I promise to buy you as much chocolate as you wish."

Arizona beamed. "I'll take your word for it."

Arizona loved the private tour of the chocolate factory. It also helped that she was able to taste free samples every few steps. Callie was smiling, laughing at the jokes the kind lady sometimes told, her hand not once leaving Arizona's. And while Arizona has been dying to tour through the chocolate factory for a while she knew Callie was enjoying it too.

"We also provide for weddings and such events," the woman said, glancing between the couple and seeing them blush.

Callie awkwardly cleared her throat. "We're not… Uhm, this is only our first date," she admitted.

The woman laughed. "Perhaps in the future, then."

Arizona couldn't explain the way her heart stammered loudly as she envisioned her future with Callie. She always assumed Callie was going to be there when they grow older and maybe that vision would come true. "Perhaps," Arizona repeated quietly.

Callie sighed in content, her fingers squeezing Arizona's hand.

"This is our last stop," the woman interrupted. "It is our shop. You may buy anything if you wish or leave."

Callie could tell the way Arizona's eyes for searching through the large collection of chocolates that she wanted something. And honestly, so did Callie. This has been her favorite chocolate brand since the factory opened. Callie grabbed a bar of salted toffee and cocoa-vanilla bar. Arizona on the other hand couldn't decide between cinnamon crunch and cherry love. "You can have both. My treat," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear as she stood directly behind her.

Arizona inhaled sharply when her hot breath hit her ear but she only hoped it wasn't too noticeable. She swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting her voice.

Callie chuckled. "Come on." She paid for their chocolates and thanked the lady for remaining available after hours and being as respectful of their privacy as she was.

"Where too?" Arizona asked. It was now pitch dark outside and most places have closed by now.

"I was thinking your apartment," Callie admitted. "I can cook you something or we can order in and talk. Just the two of us."

Arizona nodded. "You cooking for me sounds heavenly. And I did recently go grocery shopping."

Callie laughed. She has complained before that Arizona's fridge has always been empty aside from a box of eggs and a carton of milk. On rare occasions she found butter and bacon. Callie parked her car, the van with her security men behind it. She knew she only had a couple of hours left to spend with Arizona. They entered her apartment, taking their shoes and jackets off.

"Are you spending the night?" Arizona asked, her eyes shining with hope.

Callie sighed and slowly shook her head. "I only have a few hours before I have to go back to the airport. There's a conference tomorrow that I have to attend."

"Oh."

Callie hung her head, her shoulders dropping. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Arizona walked closer, her arms wrapping around Callie's waist. "It's okay. We still have those couple of hours." And while that was nowhere near enough it was enough for now.

Callie nodded against Arizona's shoulders. "I'm sorry I can't offer you more."

"Hey, no," Arizona argued, "you're offering more than enough. I knew this was going to be hard before we were…. Us. Having your best friend across the country is just as hard. And we managed, so we'll manage now."

"Yeah?" Callie asked, unsure. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't," Arizona murmured, Callie's eyes finally meeting hers. She sighed, her right hand coming up to play with Callie's hair. "Kiss me," she whispered, her fingers ghosting over Callie's cheekbone.

Callie leaned down, tilting her head to the side and captured Arizona's lips with hers. Two sighs were simultaneously released and Callie felt Arizona's hand moving back into her hair, scratching against her scalp. Callie deepened the kiss just the slightest and when Arizona moaned her knees felt weak. Callie's grip on Arizona's waist tightened and she parted their lips, their chests heaving. Callie couldn't resist and her lips scattered small kisses down Arizona's jaw and on the creamy skin of her neck.

"Calliope."

It came out as a half whine and half moan and Callie had to swallow hard to compose herself. She took a step back, her heart still out of its pace and she could feel a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Arizona laughed and it was low and raspy and Callie swore she has never heard anything sexier. "Maybe we should just order in. Doesn't pizza sound amazing?"

"If that's what you want I don't mind eating pizza," Callie answered honestly, taking a seat on the couch.

Arizona nodded and picked up her phone. She dialed the number of their favorite pizza place, just down the corner. She ordered a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. "It should be here in about twenty minutes. When do you have to leave?"

Callie looked at the watch on her wrist. "An hour and a half. In two hours, top."

"Okay," Arizona murmured, mostly to herself, and then she straddled Callie's lap making her gasp.

"W-what are you doing?" Callie asked, her hands twitching by her side.

Arizona licked her lips and kissed Callie. She kissed her like they have been lovers for years, kissed her like this was their last kiss. Her tongue brushed against Callie's lower lip and a low groan bubbled from Callie's throat. Arizona repeated the motion and moaned when Callie's lips parted and their tongues touched.

Callie's hand moved from her sides to Arizona's back and lower to Arizona's butt. It was that particular movement of Arizona's tongue, running over the roof of her lip that caused her hips to raise and meet Arizona's. She had to pull from the kiss to calm down her arousal and catch her breath.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered in her ear, Arizona's hands playing with the hem of Callie's shirt, occasionally touching the burning skin and each time Callie released a noise similar to a purr.

"You're going to kill me," Callie joked and then dropped a kiss on Arizona's jaw.

Arizona sighed. "We have years of pent up sexual tension between us."

Callie laughed. "That won't make me sleep with you tonight."

"No?" Arizona asked, almost surprised.

"No," Callie calmly echoed. "Because we have an hour and a half left at the most and when I do finally have you writhing under me I want it to last the entire night and then spend the next morning waking up with you."

Arizona looked down at Callie, loving their height difference in this position. "I believe you'll be the one writhing beneath me," she whispered in a rather husky voice and Callie's eyes darkened. "Right, calming down." Arizona took a few deep breaths, her hands tangling in Callie's hair. She could stare at Callie forever. Her strong jaw and high cheekbones with the tan skin and plump lips. Arizona leaned in and kissed the tip of Callie's nose.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, laughing.

Arizona shrugged. "Nothing. I just… I love spending time with you and I really loved our first date."

Callie smiled. "I loved it too."

Their pizza arrived a few minutes later and they went back on the couch, leaning on different sides but with their legs tangled under a blanket to keep them warm as they watched an episode of Devious Maids and ate pizza. It was the perfect end to a perfect night.

Callie was reluctant to leave but knowing she had to. She was fiddling with the zipper on her leather jacket when she stood by the door. "I'll text you when I land."

"Good," Arizona said. "I'll call you tomorrow when my shift ends and maybe we can Skype or Facetime."

"That would be lovely," Callie breathed out. "I'll miss you."

Arizona stepped forward and hugged Callie tightly. Kissing Callie was lovely, wonderful, perfect even. But hugging her? Almost better. She could feel Callie's warmth seeping through her own, smell her perfume. It almost felt like shelter in a cold and windy night. "I'll miss you too," came here muffled words.

Callie stroked Arizona's cheek, brushing her hair back and placed one last kiss on the lips. It was short but sweet. Full of promises. "Talk to you soon."

Arizona nodded. She closed the door behind Callie with a heavy sigh. She returned to her position on the couch and even with the blanket draped over her, it somehow wasn't as warm as it was when she was sharing it with Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I really wasn't going to update because I've been so busy and I barely have any time to write and I think that I'm struggling with Calzona because their relationship on the screen is so weird right now. But you've been patient and you deserve it.  
In the show Arizona's birthday is in November but in my story it's around April right now.

* * *

It was on very rare occasions that Arizona was mad or upset with Callie. But today was one of those days. Callie promised to talk during the day because Arizona was dealing with an important case. Wallace has been her long term patient and he's been getting worse. It didn't help that his birthday was nearing and so was Arizona's. Arizona was anxious and worried about Callie and by the time she got home she was also a little angry. She went through her phone to reread the messages she sent to Callie.

 **Hey, I'm on a lunch break right now, got any time?**

 **You're probably busy… Sigh… Miss you.**

 **It's been three hours since my first message and you usually reply after such long time. I'm being dramatic and needy. You're the President, I'm sure whatever you're doing is important. I still miss you.**

 **Maybe we can video chat in the evening.**

 **It's been five hours. Are you okay? Do I need to board a plane to DC?**

Arizona threw herself on the couch, sighing. She connected to her Wi-Fi and then went on the popular news sites to see if anything significant happened that would require Callie's attention like this. There were a few things involving Callie. Mostly press releases and interviews. But it was one thing that caught her eye. Callie has been attending a gala. It was now 10 pm in Washington and 7 pm in Seattle. Angrily Arizona started typing another message.

 **I get that you're busy, I am because you are a very important person but to ignore me because you're attending some sort of gala when I need you is considered rude.**

From the pictures of the gala Arizona has seen that Callie had her phone with her. She waited for a few minutes if maybe a reply would come. An apology. Something. But it never did and Arizona dialed her number and pressed call. Arizona froze when Callie actually answered.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, her voice sounding confused. Arizona listened to the sudden silence between them. "Are you there? More silence. "Look, I can't talk right now so I'm going to hang up."

Arizona released a shaky breath. "You've been ignoring me. For the entire day you have been distant and not replying and I know, I know, that you're busy and that you're the most important person in this country right now but you promised to talk. And you've been ignoring me." Her anger rose with each sentence.

"I know," Callie admitted. "But I really have been busy, today has been insane and I still can't talk." Then there was an interruption from Callie's side, someone calling her title and Callie replying to them. "Can I call you later?"

Arizona huffed. "No need to try. I'm going to bed because I've been saving lives and all that."

"Arizona," Callie called out.

But the anger and frustration got the best of Arizona and she hung up. Arizona chewed on her bottom lip for a few minutes, feeling guilty and wanting to call back but she wasn't sure if Callie would even answer. And then Arizona got paged. And it was Wallace.

Performing a dangerous surgery that she didn't even want to perform didn't make Arizona feel any better. He was days away from turning 11. Days away from his birthday. She wasn't going to let him die. She was pressured by the board and while Owen was understanding Arizona was offered 25 million dollars to find cure for Wallace's condition.

It was 4 in the morning when Arizona crashed in the on call room, too spent to go home. Her phone was running out of battery when she left one single message to Callie.

 **I really needed you yesterday. Wallace is in coma. Another tiny human running out of time that I can't buy and I just needed you there.**

She didn't mean to guilt trip Callie, she really didn't. But she was overwhelmed with everything and at the end of the day she knew Callie was going to be there for her. Or at least would be if she wasn't the President. Sleep didn't come easily for Arizona that night and when it felt like she finally succumbed to exhaustion she was being shaken awake.

"Doctor Robbins," April's perky voice reached Arizona's ears. "Chief Hunt asked me to tell you that you can go home for the day and you have tomorrow off as well."

Arizona suddenly sat up, her eyes wide. "Wallace?"

"His condition hasn't changed," April offered.

Arizona nodded. He wasn't getting worse but he also wasn't getting better. He probably never would. He would stay in a coma until his heart will get too weak. "Thank you." She grabbed her lab coat and changed out of her scrubs. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and made her way back to her apartment. Arizona crossed the street, didn't even bother looking in both directions, careless of everything that could have happened. Her throat however closed up when she reached her front door.

"I'm sorry," Callie breathed out. "I'm so sorry."

Arizona didn't say anything, instead she unlocked her door and opened it wider. The two security men closely following Callie looked at her and searched through the apartment first to make sure there were no intruders.

"We will wait in front of the apartment," one announced.

Callie nodded her gratitude and waited for them to leave. "Arizona," she said, quietly and like she was on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry for last night. I was being watched the entire night and I had to engage in all the conversations. Say something."

Arizona just shook her head and then her walls came crumbling down. Silent tears slid down her face and she couldn't catch her breath.

Callie quickly pulled Arizona into an embrace, holding her tightly. She slid down the back of the couch, sitting on the floor and with Arizona in her lap. Her tears now changing into sobs. "I'm so sorry about Wallace," Callie murmured, rubbing her hand over Arizona's back while the other one simply held her. "And I'm sorry about not returning your messages and the way I sounded on the phone. Can I fix it? Tell me there's a way to fix it."

"Just hold me," Arizona managed to say between tears and sniffles.

"Always baby, always," Callie whispered, resting her chin on top of Arizona's head and closing her eyes. Her hand never stopped moving. It wasn't until Arizona has finally stopped crying, just sitting in Callie's lap that Callie spoke again. "You are allowed to be mad at me for as long as you want because what I did was wrong but I was told that I can't stare at my phone the entire night and I had to mingle with other politicians. And when you called someone was staring at me. If I was in the White House or even in a meeting I would have replied."

Arizona nodded. She believed Callie but it still didn't change what happened. "I know I can't always rely on you and that you have more important things to worry about than me and my stupid problems. But I just thought that you'd still hear me out."

Callie sighed. "Your problems are not stupid, okay? Your feelings matter and I shouldn't just shut you down like I did. It's been so stressful lately and everyone is fighting me on everything." Her lips found Arizona's forehead and she rested them there for a moment. "I'm really sorry about Wallace."

"He's in a coma," Arizona said, her voice shaky. "I was offered 25 million dollars to find cure for him."

Callie gasped at the number. "That's a lot of money."

"I know. His parents, they're lovely and all, but I felt so pressured into doing the surgery. I knew Wallace wasn't going to get better. But I took him in the OR anyway and he flat lined a few times and now he probably won't ever wake up," Arizona spoke, her eyes never meeting Callie's. Instead she was busying herself with playing on the buttons on Callie's blouse.

"You didn't sleep here," Callie stated.

Arizona shook her head. "I didn't get out of the surgery until 4 in the morning and by that time I just felt too tired to come back home. And I definitely wasn't expecting to find you in front of my door."

"I had to come," Callie said and swallowed hard. "Even if we are best friends or…. Dating perhaps, I had to be here. You're still one of the most important people in my life."

Arizona leaned her head against Callie's shoulder, her hand resting over Callie's wrist, feeling the pulse beneath her fingertips. After a while Callie started swaying them from side to side and Arizona's eyelids were getting heavy.

"Let's go to bed," Callie said quietly, starting to get cold and numb from sitting on the floor.

Arizona nodded. "You're staying?" she asked, her voice tired and her words slow.

"I have some time to spend with you. I was going to surprise you tomorrow but we needed to talk and I knew we wouldn't get anywhere on the phone," Callie admitted. "So if it is okay with you, I'd love to stay."

"It's okay with me," Arizona confirmed. She stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. "You can use the shower if you want or change into something different."

"Thank you," Callie said softly, "for letting me in and for letting me explain."

"You're not completely off the hook yet," Arizona said and there was a small smile on her lips that let Callie know they were going to be okay. Arizona changed into her pajamas and Callie changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When she climbed in bed she realized Callie was still standing. "What is it?"

"If you want… Some space, maybe, it's for the best if I sleep on the couch," Callie said quietly, looking around Arizona's dark bedroom, sun peeking through window drapes being the only source of light.

Arizona shook her head. "I need you close to me."

Callie laid down on the bed and under the covers. Arizona turned on the other side and scooted backwards until their bodies were molded together like two pieces of puzzle. Callie's arm moved on Arizona's stomach. "I care about you."

Arizona closed her eyes, her hand moving on top of Callie's and slipped her fingers between Callie's. "I care about you too."

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon when Callie woke up again. She was still behind Arizona which only confirmed how tired they were because neither of them moved. Callie didn't get up though, instead she nuzzled in Arizona's neck. She felt Arizona stir and started placing kisses on her neck.

Arizona's mind was still clouded from sleep but the lips on her neck were waking something else inside of her. She wasn't sure what came over her but suddenly she turned around, swinging her leg over Callie's waist and straddling her thighs.

Callie's own hands fell down on Arizona's thighs and she took a moment to stare at Arizona. She was wearing a black tank top and pajama shorts which left her thighs bare.

Arizona slowly lowered her upper body, her hands on either side of Callie's head. Callie's gaze dropped down at her chest and she laughed slightly. "Look at me," she said, her first words spoken since they woke up.

Callie obeyed, meeting Arizona's eyes and swallowing. "Morning," she whispered after a few minutes, her gaze never dropping aside from moving over Arizona's facial features.

"Morning," Arizona whispered back before leaning forwards even more until her stomach was touching Callie's and her lips were hovering over Callie's. She felt Callie tilt her head to reach her lips but Arizona moved away, teasing her. There was a grunt that escaped Callie's throat that sounded almost like a whine and Arizona couldn't hold back anymore. Her lips met Callie's. Their kiss was soft and gentle for only a moment before Arizona deepened it.

Callie's hands were moving up and down Arizona's thighs, occasionally ranking her nails over the skin and each time Arizona would shudder. Callie moaned when Arizona's tongue parted her lips and their kiss turned wet and hot. Callie's hands moved under Arizona's tank top, over her hips and she slowly ghosted her hands over Arizona's sides and left them just under Arizona's breasts, her thumbs stroking over the bare skin.

Arizona moaned and tugged on Callie's lower lip with her teeth. She gasped and her hips moved against Callie's when she felt nails dig in the sensitive skin. She slowed down the kiss and ended it with quick pecks on the swollen lips.

Callie licked her lips, tasting Arizona's lip balm from the earlier. Her hands moved back to Arizona's thighs, this time staying on the clothed skin. Arizona's hair was tickling her neck and she smiled at her.

"What's the time?" Arizona asked, instead of turning her head to look at the clock on her night stand.

Callie rolled them over, making Arizona laugh and trapping her by her side so that she could glance at the clock. "It's 3.15 pm," she replied. "We've been sleeping for a while."

Arizona nodded. "I guess we needed it."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Callie suddenly announced. Arizona smiled mischievously and it reminded Callie of their activities from just minutes ago. "To pee," she clarified.

Arizona laughed. "Okay." Callie moved away from her and went in the bathroom. Arizona stretched and got up as well. Her stomach was rumbling and she figured Callie could use some food as well. She went in the kitchen and looked through the fridge and pantry. She could make pasta with meat sauce. It was quick and easy.

"You're cooking?" Callie's voice startled Arizona and she jumped a little. "Sorry," Callie murmured, stepping closer. She placed a hand on Arizona's lower back and planted a kiss on the exposed skin over her shoulder. "Need any help?"

"That'd be great actually. I don't want to cry while cutting the onion," Arizona said and passed Callie a knife.

Callie nodded. She grabbed an onion and a cutting board. "Do you-" Callie started but then quickly closed her mouth.

Arizona was surprised because usually Callie just spoke about whatever was on her mind and something was obviously bothering her. "What is it?" she asked. "I know yesterday was rough, on both of us, but you can still talk to me about everything."

Callie started cutting the onion. "What I did yesterday… I just, I know that at some point I will have to do it again, to put my job before you or anyone else and it upset you. Which I get it because it would upset me too. And I don't want to hurt you."

Arizona sighed, turning around and leaning against the counter. "I know that you are an important person, Callie. And I admire you for it because you've always talked about how much you want to change the world and now you get to. But every hero needs a sidekick and sometimes the sidekick doesn't get all the credits they deserve."

Callie laughed. "Did you just compare us to superheroes?"

"Yes," Arizona confirmed and nodded. "We'll both have to sacrifice a lot to be in this relationship and I promise that next time I won't react this…. Badly."

"I promise that next time I'll take enough time to reply to you if I can't take your call. You deserve that much and I'm still so very sorry for acting like I did," Callie said and then she smiled, her body leaning closer to Arizona's.

"What?" Arizona asked and arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Are we in a relationship?"

Arizona laughed, her hands reaching up to touch the buttons on Callie's blouse. She was still wearing her pajamas but Callie changed into her clothes. "For a President you're not very smart. And I would at least hope that you don't go around kissing people."

"Only pretty blondes that are pediatric surgeons," Callie teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "So we're dating," she said softly. "And that means you can at least leave a message that you won't be available for the night."

Callie nodded. "I promise to never, ever ignore you again. And if something comes up I promise to let you know somehow."

"Good," Arizona said, "that's all I want." She kissed Callie's cheek. "Now chop up the vegetables and I'll put the meat in the pan."

Callie laughed. "Yes ma'am," she replied and even dipped her head as a bow. She chopped the tomatoes and peppers and then placed a pot with water on the stove to cook the spaghetti.

Arizona was content to just be around Callie and do something even if it's cooking. "I'm going to change," she said after a long time of comfortable silence.

"Okay," Callie said, beaming at her. "Wear something red."

With a dramatic turn Arizona went in her bedroom. She wasn't going to wear anything red, she really wasn't but when she opened her closet the red t-shirt with a V-neck was just looking at her. And Arizona had to put it on. She completed her casual look with drop crotch sweatpants. She loved that she didn't have to dress up for Callie when they were just hanging out at home.

Callie licked her lips. "You did put on something red."

Arizona laughed and shrugged. "It was there, in my closet."

Callie pulled Arizona closer by grabbing the hem of her t-shirt until their hips bumped together and then surprised Arizona with a soft kiss. Arizona nearly melted on the spot. Callie was so tender and gentle and Arizona reached up to cup her cheeks, her thumbs caressing the skin. Breaking the kiss with another quick kiss Callie allowed Arizona to take a step back if wanted but Arizona stayed in front of her and Callie hugged her tightly. "What do you want to do after lunch is cooked?" Callie asked.

Arizona didn't bother to pull away enough for her words to not be muffled from where her mouth was touching Callie's shoulder. "We can watch a movie or take another nap."

"Movie and a nap?" Callie guessed.

Arizona nodded. She abruptly pulled away and then rushed to the fridge, opening up the freezer. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the ice cream was still there. Callie was laughing at her, knowing exactly why Arizona suddenly moved away. "Shut up," Arizona warned.

"Or what?" Callie challenged.

"Or I'll pour the sauce all over you and I know you don't have any spare clothes with you," Arizona said and smiled.

Callie shrugged. "I'll wear yours. Besides, your mom would more than happily go shopping just for me."

Arizona pouted. "Fine, you win. But you won't get any ice cream."

"That's okay. I only need you," Callie admitted.

It was half an hour later that they finished eating in front of the TV, when Arizona was curled up next to Callie, their limbs tangled together under a blanket that she was too content to get the ice cream. "I only need you too," she murmured, pressing a kiss on Callie's collar bone.

"I feel honored that you are choosing me over the ice cream," Callie whispered playfully. Arizona gently hit her thigh and they laughed, happy to just be with each other.

* * *

A/N: So I hope Arizona wasn't too out of character. I mean, it seems like overreacting and being frustrated is what she would do on a bad day. And we all have bad days.


	9. Farewell

PLEASE READ. _(This may contain spoilers about the season finale)_

I know that I haven't updated in over two months - because with the storyline Callie and Arizona have been having I just lost that sort of spark that they had and I was weak enough to assume that maybe after the custody battle they would try and figure their relationship out but Callie left instead. Those who have been following me since the beginning know that Callie Torres is my favorite character, my first love and the very first LGBT character I came upon. She taught me so much and she gave me so much. I'm utterly grateful to be able to follow Callie on her journey of life. However, I'm afraid I won't be able to continue this story. But **if you or anyone you know, would be interested, I would be very happy to send the story to them and allow them to continue it as if it's their own**. I'm truly sorry and I hope that one day I'll return with another story.

May we meet again.


End file.
